


Embers

by AngelaFaye11



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Action & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaFaye11/pseuds/AngelaFaye11
Summary: What Malcolm felt for Dani wasn’t simply a fire, a blaze of unimaginable heat. Fires extinguish; eventually they burn out. His love for her was like embers. It was ever-present, smoldering, burning beneath the surface and able to ignite a blaze at a moment’s notice. Quiet, but powerful.Brightwell with a side of action, hurt, danger, and who knows what else...
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Comments: 134
Kudos: 173





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Malcolm has and is permitted to use a weapon with the team in this story, that reasoning is explained in chapter two.

PRESENT DAY

“Dani, you and Bright take the top two floors. JT and I have the first two.” The team split, rushing off in opposite directions. Malcolm had already opened the stairwell door when Gil added, “And hey!” he looked at all three of his team members pointedly, “be careful.” 

Dani led the way up the two flights of stairs, Malcolm on her heels. When they reached the third floor, she drew her weapon as he reached around her to open the stairwell door. The building hadn’t been used in over five years. A thick layer of dust covered everything. This floor was clearly an office; numerous desks were spread throughout the open floor plan and a set of columns ran down the middle of the floor, supporting the beams overhead. Dani had already started checking under the desks on the left side. Malcolm entered after her, drew his gun, and went to work doing the same on the right side. They were about halfway through clearing the floor when the stairwell door on the opposite end of the office opened.

Malcolm’s head whipped around and the door immediately slammed closed, whoever had opened it retreating back to the stairs. The two of them ran toward the door. This time Dani let Malcolm lead, jerking the door open for him as they entered the stairwell. Footsteps pounded a half flight above them and they rushed to follow. 

The fourth floor was the highest and, unlike the third, it was practically abandoned. The same row of columns ran down the center of the floor and a few stray tools were strewn about, forgotten. Two office chairs were seated next to a large window on one side.

Malcolm exited the stairs first, weapon raised and Dani followed. It took all of three seconds for them to know the floor was clear. Dani cautiously walked forward on one side of the columns, Malcolm mimicked her on the other.

_ Something’s not right, _ he profiled everything he could see. Sights weren’t what was concerning him. __

“Wait,” he said, holding up his hand. She immediately froze, heeding his warning, “You smell that?” 

Dani sniffed the air, “Gasoline.” She turned her head toward him, eyes wide. 

“Run!” Malcolm ordered. 

They sprinted back to the door, pulling the handle. It opened two inches before stopping abruptly. Malcolm jerked the door as hard as he could, while Dani leaned in looking through the crack.

“The handle is chained to the stair railing,” she noted. Malcolm let go, as she grabbed her radio. “Gil, we’ve got gasoline on the fourth floor. We need to EVAC now.”

The lieutenant’s voice responded, “Copy that. Get outta there!”

“Other stairway,” Malcolm suggested.

They raced toward the door on the opposite side. When they were halfway there, it opened. Each of them immediately halted, when a man wearing full firefighter turnout gear entered the room with them. He was covered from head to toe, jacket, pants, oxygen mask all in place. In his right hand, he held a blow torch. 

Immediately Dani raised her weapon, “NYPD! Put your hands in the air.” 

Malcolm stared at the torch in the man's hand. The blood in his veins turned to ice water, “Dani.”

“What?”

“He has a torch.” 

“I see it.” 

He could tell that in the surprise of the man's arrival she wasn’t considering why they were supposed to be evacuating in the first place. “And this floor is covered in gasoline.”

As he made the observation, the man in the suit crouched down, clicked the button on the torch, and touched the flame to the floor. While he straightened up, a wall of fire ignited down the center of the floor, in seconds, creeping up each column as it went. 

“Dani!” Malcolm yelled, running toward her, but he wasn’t fast enough. The flames shot up in front of him, separating them.

When he looked back toward the man in the suit, he was nowhere to be found. The fire was spreading quickly, as he searched for Dani’s face through the flames. 

“Check those stairs!” he yelled again and the two of them rushed to that end of the floor, Malcolm waiting anxiously to see if she could get out. His heart leapt when she pulled the door and it opened. “Go!” he ordered. 

Dani took three quick steps in his direction, as close as she dared. Fifteen feet of flame and intense heat roared between them. “I’m not leaving you here.” 

“You absolutely are. Now go! I’ll figure something out. It’s going to be fine.” Malcolm assured her. The room was getting hotter by the second. Flames had already spread out multiple feet from the center line.

Dani hesitated, her face filled with fear. Even through the flames he could see the tears as they fell down her cheeks. “How?”

Malcolm heart twisted in his chest. He hated to see her in pain, but he sure as hell couldn’t allow her to stay and risk her life for his. “Dani, we both know why you have to go. Please.” 

She looked up at the ceiling. He was right and she knew it. Then her eyes widened in epiphany. “Is the fire escape on your side or mine?” She sprinted to her window, while he did the same. “It’s not here!” she called. 

“Here! It’s here,” he responded. “See I’m fine. Now go! I’ll meet you in front of the building.” 

“Okay!” She turned as she opened the stairwell door. He met her gaze and held it only for a second before nodding his head and mouthing “go”. Finally, Dani exited through the floor. 

Malcolm turned to the window, then frantically scanned the room for anything he could use to break it. 

_ The chair. _

He picked up one of the office chairs and swung it feet first at the glass, shattering it. Over half of the floor was covered in flames. He was sweating profusely as he quickly cleared away any shards from the edges and stepped out the window. Malcolm barreled down the fire escape steps as fast as he could, descending the iron ladder and jumping the remaining eight feet to the ground. 

As soon as his feet hit the pavement, he ran. He had just turned down the small alley leading to the front of the building when it rumbled. When he exited the alley onto the sidewalk, a massive explosion ripped through the top floors. Malcolm ducked down, covering his head as debris fell all around him.

When he lifted his head he saw Gil and JT staring up at the damage. Ash and smaller bits of rubble were still falling; flames were engulfing the building now. Malcolm didn’t bother to look at it. He  only  cared about one thing. 

_ Dani?  _

He searched the sidewalk and now the street, which was rapidly filling with spectators, for her face. 

“Dani?” The first few times he said it, it was practically a whisper. As the realization that she wasn’t where she should be set in, his calls for her became more frantic. “DANI?!” 

Gil and JT rushed to him, his mentor spoke first, “Where is she, Bright?”

“She should be here. I watched her leave the floor to go downstairs. She should have beat me here.” 

“JT take that alley. Let’s circle around!” 

JT sped off in the opposite direction and Gil and Malcolm sprinted their way back to the fire escape, screaming her name in the process. The detective met them behind the burning building. 

“Nothing,” he reported. 

Immediately Malcolm ran back to the front, his teammates following close behind. 

“DANI?!”he screamed, searching the crowd for her, to no avail. 

_ She should have beat me out, _ he thought, his world shifting on its axis. 

Without hesitation, Malcolm rushed toward the front door of the building. 

“Whoa. Bright, you can’t go in there!” JT grabbed his arm and Gil stood in front of him blocking his way. 

“The hell I can’t! Dani’s in there, Gil. Get out of my way.” Malcolm shoved his mentor, but he stood his ground. “DANI!” JT wrapped his arms around Malcolm from behind, pulling him backward. “Get off me! DANI!” He fought JT’s grasp with everything he had. A few times he escaped, for less than a second, before JT caught him again. “DANI!” 

He had to find her, get her out before it was too late.

“We can’t just stand here, Gil. DANI IS IN THERE!” he shouted, the pain in his voice evident.

Sirens wailed as the first responders arrived; Fire, EMT, and police vehicles filled the street. 

“You can’t go in there, Bright. The building’s not stable.” JT grimaced as he kept pulling his partner back.

“Let me go!” Malcolm demanded. He whipped his head back, hitting JT in the face. The detective stumbled back once and his grip faltered. Malcolm ducked by Gil and was almost to the front door when the second explosion radiated through the structure. The last thing Malcolm saw was a ball of fire rushing toward him through the glass of the entryway.

Then everything went black. 

* * *

Silence. 

Silence, coupled with a high pitched ringing, filled Malcolm’s ears. His eyes fought against the command to open. When they finally agreed, he saw Gil kneeling next to him. His mouth was moving, but Malcolm couldn’t hear anything he was saying. He blinked multiple times, as though that would fix the ringing in his ears.

_ What happened?  _

Slowly other sounds returned, muffled at first, like someone talking into a pillow. He tried to stare at Gil, read his lips. His head was swimming, heavy and unbalanced, despite laying on the ground. 

_ The ground? Why am I on the ground?  _

Malcolm looked past Gil. The building behind him was an inferno. Firefighters ran past them to enter, as others were hosing the building from ladders. He furrowed his eyebrows, confused.

What’s going on? 

Gil’s voice finally broke through the ringing, “Bright? Can you hear me?” 

Malcolm looked up at him, his eyes bouncing, trying to take in his surroundings. “What happened?” he mumbled. 

Gil looked over at JT, who Malcolm hadn’t even noticed was slightly behind his head. “There was an explosion. You were thrown. Can you move?”

Malcolm squeezed his fists and curled his toes in his shoes. 

_ That’s a good sign.  _

“Yeah. I think I’m okay.” He pulled himself up into a seated position. The lightheadedness hit him first, then the nausea. It took everything in him not to lean over and retch. 

Gil could tell, “You good?” 

Malcolm nodded and immediately regretted it, “Yeah.” He looked up at the building. Flames licked up the sides, and out of windows. In an instant it all came back to him. 

“Dani?”

Gil put his arm out, “Bright.”

“Where is she?!” 

Again Gil looked at JT, unsure of whether or not to honestly answer, “We don’t know.”

“What do you mean we don’t know? We have to get in there. We have to find her!” Malcolm stood up and stumbled, the concussion making him uneasy on his feet. 

“FD knows. They’re looking.” 

“How-- how long has it been? How long was I out?”

“Not long. A minute, maybe two,” JT answered.

He took a step toward the building, again Gil blocked his path, shaking his head. Behind his mentor, a resounding crash boomed. From the vehicles close to them, Malcolm could hear the FDNY radios.

_ Floors are starting to collapse. This place is losing stability fast.  _

_ Copy that. Sweep as much as you can for the detective safely. Then get out of there.  _

Malcolm looked up at the man who, for all intents and purposes, was his father. His eyes widened, as he searched for a solution in Gil’s. The lieutenant opened his mouth like he intended to speak, but nothing exited. The fear in his eyes knocked the wind out of Malcolm. He exhaled as though he’d been holding his breath for days. Tears fell down his ash covered cheeks, cleaning a tiny pathway down each of them. 

Malcolm stumbled backward again, unable to bear the weight of the realization. Thankfully a car was behind him to keep him from falling. His breaths returned sporadically, causing him to gasp for air. His hands, one shaking intensely, found his head and slowly ran through his hair, clasping onto it for dear life. Malcolm spun around facing the car. He placed his hands out in front of him, bracing himself, to keep from doubling over as the pain hit him. 

His head shook of its own accord, slowly at first, then more quickly. He didn’t even realize he was talking until Gil responded to him. 

“She’s not gone, Bright. We don’t know that.” 

Malcolm looked up at him again, still supporting himself with the side of the car. He couldn’t hold it in any longer. Sobs, that shook his entire body, exploded from him as he hung his head. His breath stuttered as he inhaled. Panic set in and the inhales increased, causing him to hyperventilate. 

Gil put his arm across his back, attempting to comfort him, “They’re going to find her, Bright.” He hesitated a moment, looking over at JT, before continuing. “Listen, kid. We know you two are together. You don’t have to hide that right now. I know you’re scared.” 

Malcolm huffed a morbid laugh and shook his head, “No.” 

“NYPD doesn’t care about that,” Gil began.

Again, he shook his head, interrupting, “That’s not what I meant.” He looked up at him, “Yes, Dani and I are together.” His gaze shifted involuntarily to the inferno behind him. New tears flooded his cheeks, as he inhaled another stuttered breath, and sniffed. “But that’s not why-- not the  _ only _ reason why I’m scared.”

He was still leaning against the car, his arms straight out in front of him. If he wasn’t, he wouldn’t have been able to support his own weight. 

“Then what?” Gil pulled his hand back and furrowed his brows, “What’s going on?”

Malcolm met his father-figure’s worried gaze, tears still silently falling from his eyes.

“Dani’s pregnant, Gil.” 


	2. Chapter 2

8 MONTHS AGO

Malcolm crouched down next to the victim, a female in her late thirties, examining the torso. She was wearing only her lingerie; two long slashes ran from collarbone to ribcage and one giant half “U” curved from waist to just past the navel. The gruesome smiley faces were the killer’s signature. 

“I know it’s the third one, but that smile still creeps me out,” JT turned away from the body for a second. CSIs were dusting every possible surface in the living room for fingerprints, the flash of their cameras brightening the room at sporadic intervals. 

Malcolm tilted his head and stood up quickly. 

“What’s wrong?” Gil asked. 

“The smile isn’t finished. He was interrupted.” 

Dani entered the doorway, “Husband says he wasn’t supposed to be home. That he and the vic had a fight the night before and he planned to surprise her with a romantic lunch as an apology.” 

Gil shifted his gaze from Dani to Malcolm, “Sounds like motive.” 

He shook his head, “I don’t think so. Our killer is a narcissist. There’s no way he would admit fault and he certainly wouldn’t go so far as to attempt to make amends. But, if he was interrupted...” he took four steps toward the elevator that opened up into the living room of the luxury apartment, “where’s the door to the stairs?”

JT pointed, “Through the dining room. What are you thinking?”

Malcolm looked up at him, the usual twinkle of excitement gleaming in his eyes, “I’m thinking our killer may still be here.” 

“Spread out,” Gil ordered, “JT second floor, take a uni with you,” he turned to Malcolm and Dani, “You two, this floor with me.” 

The three of them quickly started their search, Gil taking the dining room and first floor bedrooms, while Dani checked the study and bathroom. 

Malcolm hung back slightly, as usual, looking for clues, the tiny overlooked things that always helped him get inside the killer’s head. He tapped a swinging door softly and it opened just a fraction into the kitchen. He peeked through the crack before pushing it completely open and stepping inside. Immediately the door swung back powerfully, causing him to stumble. Malcolm smacked into the wall as the door swung the opposite way into the living room. The killer stood six feet away from him, gun raised. 

Instinctively, Malcolm raised his hands, “Hi.”

“Hi? Seriously?” 

“What else am I supposed to say? You’ve got a gun pointed at me. I thought polite was the route to go.” 

_ Show him you’re not a threat. _

“Stop talking. You and your friends have me trapped in this kitchen. The stairs are in the dining room,” he brandished the gun as though it was an extension of his own hand, “You’re going to help me with that.” He pointed towards the swinging door, “Let’s go.” 

Malcolm cautiously exited the kitchen, the killer right behind him, and turned toward the dining room. He scanned for anyone that might see them. Being the next room over, and that the crime scene was three rooms away, they reached it before anyone else noticed. Once they were in, the killer turned them around, facing the entryway, and backed slowly toward the stairwell, Malcolm safely covering him from the threat of gunfire. When they were mere feet from the killer’s escape, Dani turned the corner, her gun up. 

“NYPD. Put down your weapon.”

“I’m thinking no,” he responded. “You’re not going to risk your boy here by taking that shot.”

Dani’s eyes shifted to Malcolm’s for only a second. He gave her his most apologetic look. At that moment, Gil joined them. He slowly walked past Dani to the other side of the table, covering a different angle.

The killer adjusted his stance with Malcolm, protecting himself from both of them. Then he slowly started backing toward the stairs, pulling Malcolm with him. 

Dani inched forward with them as Gil moved around the end of the giant table. 

“This has been fun,” the killer joked, “Let’s never do it again, sometime.” 

“You’re not gonna make it to that door,” Gil warned.

The man smiled, almost as disturbingly as the ones that marked his victims, “Oh, I think I will.” With that he grabbed Malcolm’s arm, and pulled it forcefully backward, turning him around. Gil had the best angle for the shot. But before he could react, the killer shoved Malcolm backward, pointed his gun, and pulled the trigger. 

Malcolm fell backward violently.

“BRIGHT!” Dani’s shriek echoed off the walls. 

The force of the fall knocked every ounce of air out of his lungs, as Dani rushed to him, panicked. Gil, and now JT who had , sprinted to the stairwell after the suspect. 

“Bright?!” Dani’s hands quickly opened his jacket, searching for the wound. She found it just above where his collarbone met his left shoulder, and applied pressure 

Malcolm grunted in pain, looking up at her. “Did it go through?” he asked. 

She rolled him just enough to check, “Yeah, I think so.” She grabbed her radio, her hand covered in his blood, “16 squad central. We need an ambulance. 415 East 81st, officer down.” 

Malcolm squeezed his hand into a fist, checking for nerve damage. 

_ Everything’s moving. Bullet exited. Just a little pain and some stitches. _

He closed his eyes, trying to breathe through the ache. 

“You’re gonna be fine,” Dani’s words didn’t match the terror that painted her face. “It’s not that bad.” 

He grimaced, “Says the detective  _ not _ currently sporting an exit wound.”

She chuckled. “I mean honestly. If you would just man up a little, this shouldn’t be such a problem,” she jested.

Malcolm half grinned before his expression turned bitter, “If I just had a weapon, this wouldn’t have happened in the first place.” 

Dani’s brows furrowed in thought as she continued to apply pressure to the wound, waiting anxiously for the bus to arrive. 

* * *

Dani rode to the hospital in the ambulance with Malcolm. Despite the relative mildness of his injury, she could tell he was grateful she had decided to accompany him. The bleeding had all but ceased, by the time they arrived. She sat with him in the small triage room, while nurses checked his blood pressure, and set up an IV to administer antibiotics. The doctor checked both ends of the wound, carefully peeling back the gauze. 

“It looks like a clean exit. We just need to disinfect the wounds and sew you up. Once the anesthesia wears off you’ll be out of here in no time,” he said. 

“Anesthesia? You can’t do local anesthetic?”

The doctor looked surprised, “We can to an extent, but that's a through and through. We need to get all the way in there to make sure there’s no fragments and it’s clean. I can't guarantee you won’t feel anything. Most people opt for being out for the procedure.” 

Malcolm shook his head, “I’m not most people.”

The doctor raised his eyebrows and glanced at Dani for a moment, who simply shrugged. “Okay. Someone will be back for you in just a few moments.” 

Malcolm laid his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes, relieved that he wouldn’t have to be put under. Dani stood and joined him at the side of the bed. “You okay?” she asked, touching his arm lightly.

He nodded his head, then slowly opened his eyes. Dani was staring at his right hand. The one with the IV inserted. There was a crease in her forehead, the same one that appeared any time she was worried or overthinking something. 

Malcolm tapped the bed with his finger, “Are  _ you _ okay?”

“Yeah, I just,” she cleared her throat and fiddled with the sheet next to his arm.

He grinned playfully, “You were worried about me.”

Dani glanced at him quickly and rolled her eyes, a smile creeping across her face. It only stayed for a moment, though, the gravity of what could have happened wiping it away. “Yeah I was,” she paused to collect herself again, never looking him in the eye. “When he fired, and you fell backward… he was so close to you.” Her eyes finally shifted up to his, “I thought you were dead, Bright.” Dani was blinking rapidly, attempting to combat the tears that threatened. 

Malcolm met her gaze, and held it. “I know. It sounds weird, but so did I.” Dani’s hand crept slowly down his arm until it reached his hand. He opened it, and took her hand in his, brushing the side with his thumb.

Neither of them spoke again, until the nurses came to take Malcolm to the operating room. When they entered Dani jerked her hand back like a child who’d been caught sneaking a cookie.

“See you when you get out,” she said, still able to feel the caresses of his thumb on her hand. 

“Miss,” a nurse with warm brown eyes touched her arm, “If you wouldn’t mind going to the waiting room. We will contact you when he’s out.” 

“Sure,” Dani replied heading toward the double doors. 

She hadn’t been seated for more than two minutes when Gil and JT entered. 

“How is he?” Gil asked. 

“He’s going to be fine. It was a clean through and through, just above the collarbone. Left shoulder.” 

“That’s a miracle, considering how close of a shot it was,” Dani grinned at her boss. She never presumed to know all the details of Gil’s relationship with Bright. But in times like this it was evident that the lieutenant considered Malcolm to be the closest thing to a son he’d ever have. True, he cared about her and JT similarly; but with Bright there was something more, the kind of something you get by watching a ten-year-old boy grow into a man right before your eyes.

“He’s in the O. R. right now. They’re cleaning and stitching the wound. Then he should be able to go home.”

“Someone should make sure he gets home alright,” JT suggested. Dani and Gil both looked at him in shock. “Hey Bright’s grown on me, okay. That being said, not it.” 

Dani laughed. “I can take him home,” she volunteered. 

Gil and JT eyed each other secretly. 

“Also, Gil, I wanted to talk to you about something.” 

“Everything alright?” 

“Yeah it’s just-- Bright made a really good point earlier. It was kind of just him complaining about being shot, but I think it has merit. He said if he had a weapon it never would have happened. He’s right, Gil. Bright goes with us everywhere. He walks into crime scenes, suspects homes, all sorts of places, without any protection for himself.”

“You’re thinking that needs to change?” he inferred.

“Shouldn’t it? He helps us figure out and catch these criminals, most of which are prone to heinous acts of violence. And every time he willingly walks in unarmed, hoping he will be able to psycho-babble his way out of a dangerous situation. Granted, it tends to work out most of the time. But today he could have-- Like you said. It’s a miracle he’s still alive.” 

JT nodded at Dani’s argument and chimed in, “And it’s not like he’s just a civilian, boss. Bright’s ex FBI. He went through more training than most the cops on the force.”

Dani held her palm up in concurrence with her partner. 

Gil took a minute to consider the evidence his team had presented. Then he slowly began to nod, “You’re right. Bright deserves the right to defend himself. I’ll talk to the higher ups, see if we can make something happen.” 

  
  


The next morning, Dani stood at the door to Malcolm’s building, coffee and pastries in hand, an uncharacteristic smile on her face for this hour of the morning. 

“It’s open,” Malcolm’s staticky voice informed her via the intercom. 

Dani headed up the stairs toward his loft. Last night Malcolm had refused pain medication and was fairly uncomfortable by the time they’d finally gotten to his apartment. She offered to call the pharmacy and pick up a prescription, but he had adamantly refused. She made him a snack from the sparse if not non-existent food supply, cheese and crackers. Then, placed the plate and a glass of water on the bedside table. 

Dani was shocked when the offer to stay with him jumped out of her mouth, but not as shocked as Bright was. He thanked her profusely, but insisted that he simply intended to pass out and sleep off the worst of it. They’d settled on her coming back first thing this morning, with breakfast. 

The door was cracked open, and she let herself in. Malcolm came out of the bathroom in joggers and a form fitting athletic shirt. The change of pace from the usual designer suits was nice, especially when the casual clothes emphasized the typically-hidden muscles beneath.

Dani blinked the thought away, and opened the bag, pulling out an array of pastries. “Breakfast is served.” 

Malcolm’s eyes widened at the chocolate croissant, “Thank god. I’m starving!” 

The detective glanced over at his bedside table, the plate of cheese and crackers sat untouched. “You weren’t kidding about passing out immediately were you?” 

Bright shook his head, a sizable bite of croissant in his mouth. 

Dani selected an apple fritter and took a bite herself. “I have some good news,” she said between chews. 

“Oh?” Malcolm sipped his coffee, intrigued. 

“So yesterday, I talked to Gil about what you said when we were waiting for the ambulance.” 

Malcolm furrowed his brows, clearly trying to remember what he had said while pain-ridden on the floor. 

“About how you never would have gotten shot if you had a weapon.” 

“You did?”

She nodded, “You’re right. You walked into that kitchen defenseless. We shouldn’t be asking you to do that.” The left side of Malcolm’s mouth curled up in an appreciative grin. “Didn’t that bother you, like even before this happened?”

“Of course it did,” he stated matter-of-factly, chomping another bite out of the pastry. “I just assumed the NYPD would laugh me out of the precinct if I asked.” 

“Why?”

“Dani, I got fired from the FBI for my,” he made air quotes, “questionable methods. And their incessant fear that I would one day turn into my father, who by the way is The Surgeon: The City’s most notorious serial killer in five decades. I spared myself the embarrassment of asking.” 

Dani paused to digest the fact that Bright willingly allowed himself to walk into potentially life-threatening situations, because he valued catching those who do evil more than he thought the department valued his own life. The selflessness he practiced on a daily basis was actually staggering, when she really sat there and considered it.

“Well, Gil texted me on the way over her this morning. After what happened last night, the brass agreed to let you test for your firearms certification. You pass, and you’re free to carry on the job.” 

“Really?” Malcolm perked up, excitedly. “That’s amazing!” He paused for a second before looking back up at her, “You did that for me?” 

The sincerity, and surprise in his voice brought a lump to Dani’s throat. She tried to force it down with more apple fritter. “Well that and I’m not interested in ever re-living the way you fell to the floor.” She had meant for the response to be humorous. Instead the fear she had experienced in that moment creeped out instead. Dani hoped it had gone unnoticed, but this was Bright, nothing ever went unnoticed. 

He was staring at her, a thousand unspoken phrases behind his eyes, all of them in a language she couldn’t interpret. His gaze was intense, she couldn’t bring herself to look away. Thankfully after a moment, he seemed to shake himself out of a trance and spoke, “Thank you, Dani. It means a lot to me. I hope you know that.” 

* * *

PRESENT DAY

_ “Then what?” Gil pulled his hand back and furrowed his brows, “What’s going on?” _

_ Malcolm met his father-figure’s worried gaze, tears still silently falling from his eyes. _

_ “Dani’s pregnant, Gil.”  _

Gil’s eyebrows shot up in shock; JT’s mouth popped open. 

Malcolm continued, “We’ve only known for a week. And now…” His eyes stared off, wide and unfocused, as the stream of tears never faltered. 

“FD is going to find her, Bright,” Gil extended his arms out, placing a hand on each of his shoulders, “Look at me. They will find her.” 

Malcolm’s eyes slowly shifted back into focus, and met his mentor’s, his voice was barely a whisper, “Them.” 

Gil grinned at the correction and nodded, “FD will find  _ them _ .”

An influx of chatter on the radios close by caught the trio’s attention, each of them turning to face the engine and chief fifteen feet away. 

_ Second floor is clear. _

_ Third floor sweep is almost complete, no sign yet. Fourth floor is practically gone, stairs collapsed. We can’t get up to it.  _

_ She wasn’t on the fourth floor anyway _ , Malcolm thought.

_ First floor sweep complete. Nothing chief.  _

Yet another crash bellowed from the building. 

Malcolm heard the chief’s voice return to the radio. 

_ That’s it. I’m calling it. EVAC now. Structure is no longer stable. Everyone out. _

Malcolm turned back to Gil in complete panic, “No. They can’t give up. Gil, do something! We can’t just leave them in there. GIL PLEASE!” 

JT offered to try and help. “Let me talk to the chief,” he said before speeding over to the engine. 

Fighters started to exit the main entry doors. Malcolm yelled at them from behind Gil’s arm, “You have to go back in! You have to find them! Please!”

One of the men approached them, shaking Gil’s extended hand, “Them? We were told there was one detective. A female.” 

Gil agreed, “There is. She’s pregnant.” 

The fireman’s face fell in genuine concern. “Shit. His?” he asked, jerking his chin in Malcolm’s direction. 

“Yeah.” 

“I’m sorry Lieutenant. Truly. That place is falling apart. The floor is collapsing out from under us. It’s just too unstable.” 

Gil nodded, and thanked him, before turning around. 

“Dani,” Malcolm whispered, in an exhale of grief and misery. He leaned back against the car behind him, his knees buckling, and slowly slid down until he hit the ground. His head fell into the crook of his elbows, which were resting on his knees, and he wrapped his arms around it. A tormented scream ripped its way out of his lungs, as the sobs, the darkness consumed him. 


	3. Chapter 3

**7.5 MONTHS AGO**

Dani stood next to JT, the two of them behind protective glass. Their vantage point was on the right side of the training range. It was a relatively slender facility with room for only two shooters at once, but it was 100 feet long, to accommodate the required distances for the test. There were four lines painted on the floor denoting three, seven, fifteen, and twenty-five yards. Malcolm would have to reload once between the seven and fifteen yard lines. He would shoot twenty-four total rounds; twenty would have to hit their mark for him to pass the qualification.

Malcolm was chatting with the instructor and Gil, who would both be in the room with him during the test. He was wearing dark jeans and a fitted black long sleeve shirt. Even JT had joked about the casualness of his attire. 

“Do you know you’re not in a suit, Bright?” 

Malcolm chuckled, “Crazy right?” He glanced down at his feet, “I gotta say, sneakers: way more comfortable.” 

Dani grinned at his child-like excitement. “How’s the shoulder?” she asked. 

He rotated it in a circle, “It’s good. A little sore, but it’s my off arm not my primary. It didn’t bother me yesterday, so I should be okay.” 

The instructor asked the two of them to step out to watch. Malcolm didn’t seem to be anxious at all, which was odd because he seemed anxious doing the most average daily activities most of the time. Dani was nervous enough for them both, though she would never show it outwardly. She watched as the instructor walked him through what was expected and where to reload, Malcolm nodding frequently. Finally, each of them put on their protective equipment, Gil and the instructor positioning themselves behind the small barrier in the back of the range. 

Dani picked her fingernails, unable to keep from fidgeting. 

JT glanced down at her and smirked, “Over/Under on Bright completely choking?”

“He won’t,” she replied, without looking up at him. Whether or not she was trying to convince her partner or herself was anybody’s guess. 

Malcolm nodded that he was ready, walked to the three yard marker, and waited, gun in hand. A small green light in the corner of the room turned on and he began. He cocked the pistol, raised it, and fired. Six shots rang out, piercing the paper target; three to the head, three to the chest. Malcolm lowered his arms as he walked backward to the next yard marker. Again, six shots fired, four to the chest, one to the neck and one to the head. Dani’s mouth popped open. She was sure JT was going to make fun of her. But when she glanced up at him, he was wearing the same stunned expression that she was.

As Malcolm backtracked this time, he released the empty magazine from the grip of the weapon, letting it fall to the ground. He pulled the replacement from his back pocket, inserted it, and re cocked the gun. Another six bullets whizzed through the target from fifteen yards. All six hit the upper chest area of the torso. Malcolm took a second longer to aim between each shot at the twenty-five yard marker. The first hit three inches to the left of the head. The next four pierced the torso. The final bullet was a direct headshot, almost dead center.

When he was finished, Malcolm jerked off his earmuffs. Dani could easily read the “Damn it” that escaped his lips. Twenty-three of the twenty-four rounds were perfect hits, but naturally Bright was pissed about the one that missed. She stood there for a moment, digesting that she had just witnessed. Watching Bright had, for some reason, created a knot in her stomach that she couldn’t explain. Her pulse had elevated and suddenly she was burning up in her jacket. 

She watched as Malcolm’s annoyance faded when Gil and the instructor came out to congratulate him. A genuine smile, that took her breath away, flashed across his face, as he shook both their hands. 

“I did NOT see that coming,” JT admitted, staring almost as much as she was.

Dani was biting her bottom lip absent-mindedly. She was so focused that she’d completely missed her partner’s comment. 

He nudged her with his elbow, “What’s that look about?” 

Dani shook her head, “What?”

“Uh huh,” JT crossed his arms and snickered, “Did you just get all googly eyed over Bright shooting a weapon?” a haughty grin stretched across his face.

“No, I did  _ not _ ,” she vehemently denied, as JT raised his eyebrows. “Shut up,” she retorted, turning and walking off toward the range entrance. 

* * *

**7 MONTHS AGO**

“NYPD freeze!” Dani yelled as she and Malcolm chased the suspect across a busy street and into a small park. He vaulted over a park bench and into the grass. Dani didn’t hesitate to mimic his actions, in fast pursuit. Malcolm smiled, impressed, as he did the same, following closely behind her. The suspect stopped in front of a playground filled with children and their watchful parents. He turned to face the two of them, smiling. 

Malcolm rushed past Dani yelling, “NYPD! Clear the playground, now! Get out of here!” Parents frantically searched for their children and sprinted away as quickly as they could. Once the area was clear, he slowly walked back toward the suspect, his hand on the gun resting in it’s holster; Dani’s was already drawn. When it came to talking down a suspect, she tended to let him take the lead. He appreciated that she recognized his ability to deescalate a situation through psychology rather than gunfire. That in no way meant he wasn’t ready to draw if necessary, he just preferred not to.   
The suspect was pacing a two foot section of grass just before it transitioned to the rubber pellets used for the playground. He was mumbling to himself, while scratching his face aggressively. 

_ He’s definitely high, _ Malcolm noted. The sores on his face and lips indicated Meth.  _ High equals incredibly unpredictable.  _

Dani’s gun remained raised as Malcolm spoke, still walking toward him, “How we doing, Marcus?” The man’s head jerked up as if he didn’t know anyone else was there. “You good?” 

Marcus didn’t respond, he simply continued to pace. In addition to his face, his arms were full of scratch marks and open sores, a product of the highs he so desperately chased. 

Malcolm continued to inch toward him, “Marcus, could you stop pacing for just a minute. I’d like to talk to you, if that’s okay.”

“No!” he yelled, causing the profiler to stop where he was. “I can’t go back to jail.”

“No one said anything about jail. Just relax,” Malcolm’s right hand gripped his gun tighter. 

“I can’t! I can’t go back. I can’t go back,” Marcus had stopped pacing, but he was scratching his face so hard it was drawing blood. He chanted the phrase over and over. 

“Bright?” Dani questioned, anxious at the suspects behavior.

Malcolm raised his hand toward her, assuring her everything was okay. “It’s going to be okay, Marcus. We can get you some help.” 

“Help?” The word exited the addict like a prayer. Malcolm’s grip on his gun started to relax.

Out of nowhere, Marcus knelt down on one knee; in a flash the profiler's weapon was drawn and pointed. 

“Hey!” Dani shouted in warning, “Don’t move!”

“I just need to tie my shoe,” Marcus continued what he was doing. 

“I said don’t move, Marcus. Hands up. Now!” she ordered. He refused to listen. 

Malcolm chimed in from the closer distance, “Do as she says, Marcus. Don’t make this more difficult than it has to be.” 

Marcus ignored his plea, still fiddling with the laces on his shoe. Suddenly, his right hand shifted, pushing up the hem of his pants.

Before Malcolm had even processed the movement, Dani fired. Marcus jerked and fell backward. Malcolm knelt beside him and put pressure on the wound, as he faded in and out of consciousness. Dani requested the ambulance, while she slowly walked toward the two of them. 

“Marcus!” Malcolm tried to rouse him, but his eyes were already rolling back. “Hey!” 

The wound in his chest was oozing profusely. Dani stood watching it in mystified horror. Marcus coughed, blood splattering onto Malcolm’s suit, before he released a labored exhale and went limp. The ambulance pulled up to the park and EMT’s rushed to them.

Dani knelt at Marcus’ feet, reached down, and pulled up his pant leg, revealing an ankle holster with a small revolver.

Malcolm watched her, as he stood to get out of the EMTs’ way. Relief briefly made its way across her face. When she glanced up at Marcus, as the first responders started CPR, that relief was quickly replaced with guilt and fear. 

EMTs continued to try and revive Marcus, while Dani watched wide-eyed. Malcolm approached her slowly. 

“Dani?”

She didn’t respond. Perhaps she hadn’t even heard him. When she slowly blinked, a single giant tear dripped down her cheek. Her eyes were ever-fixed on Marcus. Malcolm didn’t say anything else. He stood next to her, shoulder to shoulder, and watched as they continued CPR. A minute passed; Marcus still wasn’t responding. Dani’s hand was shaking at her side, next to his. Malcolm inched closer, gradually taking her hand in his. He gently squeezed it, silently letting her know he was there. Her eyes never left the scene before her, but she tightened her grasp, showing only him the panic she hid from the world.

_ This is the first time she’s shot someone in the line of duty, _ he deduced. 

The medics stopped CPR. Malcolm heard one of them tell the other to call the coroner. Dani’s hand gripped his even tighter.

_ And now he’s dead.  _

“Hey,” he tried to get her attention, break the trance she was in. “Dani?” He tugged on the hand he was still holding and she finally turned her head toward him. More tears were threatening to fall at any moment. “That was a clean shot. Okay? He was reaching for a concealed weapon. A weapon that he intended to use on one or both of us. You were completely justified in taking that shot.”

Dani’s expression never changed as she replied, “He’s still dead.” She turned her head back toward the body lying motionless in the grass. “I killed him.” 

Malcolm knew there was nothing he could do to ease the pain she was feeling in this moment. He hated that Dani was in a place that he couldn’t follow. He couldn’t fix it, make it better for her. All he could do was stand there beside her, hold her hand, and be there, when the inevitable breakdown would come. 

***

Malcolm had insisted on escorting Dani home. Unsurprisingly, she was trying to act like everything was fine. They were cut from the same cloth in that aspect. But he knew her, better than members of his own family. She was hurting and he was desperate to make that pain go away. 

By the time they’d left the crime scene, it was late evening. Gil and JT had shown up while the two of them were giving their statements. Dani was still distraught. Malcolm watched as she could barely fill out the report, her hand was shaking so badly. 

They were standing at the door to her building, making small talk. Dani had her keys in her hand, fidgeting with them. Malcolm could tell she was trying to look ready to say goodnight, but her mannerisms were sending a completely different message. 

_ She doesn’t want to be alone.  _

He tried to think of a way to invite himself up without looking presumptuous, to make it look like he was the one who wanted the extra time. Turns out that wasn’t as far fetched as one might think. 

_ You really are horrible at this, _ he scolded himself. Finally opting for an upfront approach. 

“So, are you done with this day? Or would you like some company for a little longer?” 

Dani huffed a morbid laugh, “Both?” Malcolm half grinned in response. “Company would be nice. You want to come up for some tea?”

“I’d love to.” 

Malcolm watched Dani as she busied herself around her kitchen, making some tea. She was doing exactly what he would be doing if the tides were turned: anything to distract her mind from the trauma. They sat on her couch, quietly at first. With most people, long pauses in conversation felt awkward, uncomfortable. But with Dani it wasn’t like that at all. He could sit silently in her presence for days, and be perfectly content. 

Out of the blue she started giggling; the sound was pure music. It made Malcolm smile despite having no clue what was going on.

“What?” he asked, chuckling with her. 

“I was just thinking of that time you were high and I had to take you home. Do you remember anything that happened that night?” she was still laughing as she spoke.

“I remember parts of my hallucination,” he scrunched his face in concentration, “and being very excited about Jarlsberg.”

Dani laughed even harder, “You jumped on the back of your couch and suggested that we throw axes in your apartment.” 

“Did I?” He joined her in cracking up at the notion.

“Then you started talking about desire, grabbed me, and tried to dance around the room.” 

“That’s embarrassing,” he joked, taking another sip of his tea.

“I told you I was going to kick you in the business.” 

Malcolm snorted into his tea at the thought.

“And you replied with and I quote ‘The business is good’.”

Malcolm looked mortified, “I didn’t.” 

“Oh, you  _ so _ did.” 

“Not my finest hour to be sure,” he smiled, glad that she was turning to humor in this moment. That had always helped him as well. Just as he’d thought it, Dani’s expression completely shifted to somber. He could tell she wanted to say something, but didn’t pry. 

After a few minutes, Dani spoke. “You remember what I told you about my dad?” she asked meekly. 

“I do,” he replied, setting his tea down on the coffee table and resting his elbows on his knees. 

Dani cleared her throat and continued, “I was sixteen. He’d been working second shift for just over a month. My mom still wasn’t used to it; she always forgot and put a place setting out for him at the dinner table. One night, we were almost finished eating this amazing beef roast with carrots and potatoes- it was one of my favorite meals that she made- and a knock came at the door.” Dani lowered her head and sniffed. 

Malcolm’s heart was already aching for what he was about to hear, for what she was about to relive in the interest of confiding in him.

“Not the buzzer to the building. A knock at the door. We both froze at the table; mom wouldn’t look at me. It took three knocks before she found the strength to get up and answer the door. I still don’t know how she did it at all. It was dad’s partner, Don. I don’t remember exactly what he said or getting out of my chair. I just remember being halfway between the front door and the table when my mom’s legs gave out and he caught her. I don’t know why, but I turned back around and sat down at the table. All I could do was stare at that unused place setting. At the chair. Where my dad would never sit again. Mom left the setting there for months afterward. Then, one day I came home from school and they were just gone.” 

Malcolm discretely brushed a tear away from his cheek, as Dani fell into her hands, sobbing. He wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried. This wasn’t only about her father. He knew that, but it was the breakdown she needed. Malcolm caressed the back of her head. She buried her face in his chest; her breaths hitched as everything she'd bottled up throughout the day came bursting out. His arms held her tightly, until she finished. 

Malcolm didn’t remember leaning back against the corner of the sofa. He certainly didn’t remember drifting off to sleep. He was awoken by Dani’s head jerking back and forth on his chest. She was mumbling to herself. Malcolm rubbed her back, trying to sooth her. 

“Don’t,” she said. 

Initially, he thought she was talking to him and he stopped moving his hand. When she continued to say the phrase he realized the truth: it was no dream she was having. It was a nightmare. 

“Dani,” he whispered, trying to wake her peacefully. “Hey,” he gently shook her shoulder. 

“Don’t!” Her head popped up and she took a moment to comprehend that what she had been seeing wasn’t reality. Once she understood what had happened, she slowly eyed the position they were in. Dani was on her side, wedged between Malcolm and the back of the couch. Half of practically all of her was draped over Malcolm: chest, hips, legs. Malcolm was suddenly very aware of every point at which their bodies were touching. She put her hand on his chest and pushed herself up. Malcolm moved as well, so they both could sit comfortably. 

“Marcus?” he asked, already knowing the answer. 

She nodded. 

His hand twitched, not for the usual reason. He wanted to reach out and grab hers, but he thought better of it. “You probably don’t want to hear this right now, but dreams are one way the subconscious works through trauma. While they might be unpleasant, the nightmares are actually helpful.” 

“Is that how you feel about yours?” There was no malice behind the question, no snarky undertone.

“Touche,” he replied, tilting his head. Malcolm checked his watch, it was after midnight. “It’s late. I should let you get some good sleep, in a comfortable bed, not on me.” 

“It wasn’t so bad,” she admitted, looking at her hands. “You’re probably right,” she stood up and yawned, stretching, then headed sleepily to her room. Malcolm followed her down the short hallway, deliberately stopping in the doorway. 

“Can I get you anything before I go? A glass of water?” 

“Actually water would be nice.” 

He returned to her kitchen, and filled a glass with water from the pitcher in her fridge. Then he brought it to her, setting it on the nightstand by her bed. She was already snuggled under the covers drifting off again. 

Malcolm reached out and touched her arm gently, “Goodnight, Dani.” 

“Stay,” she replied, so softly he almost didn’t hear it. 

_ She’s asleep. She doesn’t realize what she’s saying, _ he told himself.

He turned and headed toward the door. 

“Please,” she asked again, “Stay.” 

He understood why she wanted someone there. She wanted someone to comfort her if the nightmares returned, to ground her if they got too frightening. 

“Alright,” he agreed. “If you need anything, I’ll be on the sofa. Okay?”

“No. Here,” she hummed, her mouth half covered with her blanket. 

“Here? In your bed? With you?” 

“MmmHmm.” 

“Are you sure about that? Are you even awake right now?” he asked skeptically. 

“How is it any different than me falling asleep on you on the couch?” Dani argued, clearly awake. 

She had him there. 

“I just-- I just want to know someone’s there.” 

_ Well, there’s no rejecting that request now. _

“Okay,” he said, walking over to the opposite side of the bed. 

Malcolm removed his tie and belt, then pulled his shirt out of his pants, but unbuttoned the cuffs and the first few notches at the top. He pulled back the covers and got in, making sure to position himself as close to the edge of the bed as he could, unsure of how close was considered acceptable in these circumstances. Laying there on his back, his entire body was humming with energy. He tried to push the feelings down, bury them deep, like he had for so long. But now, he was in Dani’s bed, less than a foot away from her. It was both amazing and torturous. 

Dani rolled over onto her side and he turned his head to look at her. They stared at each other for quite a while, in silence. Without warning, she leaned closer to him, and brought her lips to his. Malcolm was shocked, but the surprise quickly disappeared. He returned the kiss, putting his hand behind her neck and pulling her into him. Dani scooted closer, draping her leg over his. Her tongue brushed across his lips and he opened them immediately, exploring her mouth with his.

Suddenly Dani pushed up, straddling his hips with hers, without ever breaking their kiss. His hands instantly went to her hips, brushing the silk fabric of her shorts. 

His psyche chose this moment to remind him of the day’s events, Dani’s vulnerability, and he froze. She pulled back from him slightly.

“What’s wrong?” she asked. Every time she shifted, her hips were inadvertently grinding against him.

“I-- I think we should press pause for a second,” he suggested. 

“Oh.” 

Malcolm could hear the pain of rejection in her voice and he quickly added, “Not because I don’t want to. BELIEVE me I want to, as I’m sure you can tell.” Dani grinned and deliberately shifted herself mischievously. His eyes widened and he playfully glared at her like a parent scolding a child. “Hey! It’s just, when this does happen, it shouldn’t come from a place of trauma and vulnerability. I want it to be real.” 

_ Well, you’ve basically told her how you feel. There’s no turning back now, Bright.  _

Dani smiled warmly at his reasoning. “That’s fair,” she agreed, rolling off of him. 

Malcolm held his arm open, and she snuggled into him, resting her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head, the wild curls tickling his face.

“Goodnight, Bright,” Dani sighed. 

“Goodnight, Dani.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**7 MONTHS AGO**

The next morning Malcolm woke, momentarily forgetting where he was. Before he opened his eyes, he knew. He was lying on his side with his arm wrapped around Dani. She was nestled into him like a puzzle piece, holding his arm like a child holds a security blanket. Malcolm closed his eyes slowly and breathed her in, listening to her rhythmic breaths as she slept. He could feel her heartbeat in his chest as she lay against him. 

Dani shifted in her sleep, snuggling into him further, making him painfully aware of all the places they were touching. Every time he tried to scoot his hips back a bit, so he wasn’t lewdly poking her backside, she would scoot back with him. Finally, they had moved so much that Dani was starting to wake up. When she did she stretched, arching her back, her ass grinding into him even worse than before. 

_ Oh, come on.  _

Malcolm had to stifle his response, his hips begging to push back.

Dani rolled until she was looking up at him. “Good morning,” she grinned, adorably half-awake. 

“Good morning,” he replied, leaning his head up on his hand. He was checking all her cues and mannerisms for any sign of the previous night’s distress. Not that he expected it to all be over in one night, just ensuring that another breakdown wasn’t imminent. 

“You don’t have to profile my every move this morning,” she rolled her eyes light-heartedly. “I’m okay.” 

“Really okay? Or Dani-Powell-I’m-gonna-be-tough-and-suppress-my-emotions-because-I-don’t- want-to-appear-weak-in-front-of-anyone okay?”

She laughed at the accurate description. “If I was afraid to appear weak in front of you, I wouldn’t have fallen asleep crying in your arms last night,” she countered.

He flashed an affiliative smile, “Fair enough.” Then he truly thought about what she had just said. Dani, who fights on a daily basis to prove her strength to those around her, had allowed herself to be completely vulnerable with him. That felt far more intimate than anything that had occured in her bed afterward. “I’m happy you’re not afraid to be open and honest around me, Dani. And I could never think you were weak. You’re one of the strongest people I’ve ever met.” 

Dani looked up at him gratefully. She brought her hand up to the side of his face affectionately. A second later she smacked him playfully.

Malcolm pretended to be offended, smiling the entire time. “You hungry?” he asked. 

“Starving.” 

He jumped over her and stood next to the bed, his arm extended like a prince ready to escort his princess. She took his hand and got up. 

“Um, I definitely need to change,” she giggled. 

Malcolm looked her up and down, secretly memorizing every detail of her in the silk shirts, and cami, “Nah, looks great to me. Let’s go!” He tried to pull her towards the door.

She smacked his arm, “Go, let me change.” 

“After last night, you’re going to kick me out when you’re changing?” 

“You didn’t see anything last night. And yes!” Dani put both hands against his chest and pushed him backwards out the bedroom door. 

“You’re welcome by the way. And hurtful!”

She slammed the door shut, then quickly reopened it, throwing his belt, shoes, and tie out into the hallway. Dani flashed a flirtatious smile, then closed the door again, before he could resist, and locked it loudly for emphasis. Malcolm huffed a laugh, picked up his belongings, and headed to the living room. 

* * *

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Malcolm had been afraid, once they returned to work, that things between Dani and him would change. They had, but not in the way he’d expected.

While both of them had been careful not to act any differently in the presence of Gil and JT, or any of the other detectives for that matter, everything about being in Dani’s presence had changed for Malcolm. Any time they were in the same room there was a charge, an electricity that Malcolm expected to literally shock him at any moment. He now had to consciously conquer his body’s reactions to her doing something as simple as leaning over to look at a file. His pulse would elevate if she walked by him and he got a whiff of her perfume. His eyes would linger on her, longer than they should, in places they definitely shouldn't in public. He was in a perpetual state of arousal anytime she was near him, and many times when she wasn’t. It was both tantalizing and excruciating. 

They hadn’t spent any time together outside of work since that evening. A case was soaking up most of their free time. Dani had taken to texting him more frequently, which Malcolm loved. Sometimes the conversations were completely platonic, which was just fine. Other times, Dani would deliberately make references to what had almost happened in her bed, little flirtatious remarks that kept him on edge. 

They were in the conference room looking at files; Gil and JT were following up on a lead with a witness. Malcolm stood at the case board, jotting down details about the suspect. Dani walked up behind him, careful not to be so close that it attracted attention. 

Malcolm, knowing she was there, voiced a hypothesis, “The puncture wounds get smaller in correlation with the brutality of the murder. I think the size of the stab wounds is relevant to the killer somehow.” 

“Size does matter,” Dani teased. 

Malcolm pursed his lips and slowly turned his head to look over his shoulder at her, in faux disapproval. “Is that so?” he asked, chuckling.

“Oh yeah. If someone tells you otherwise, they’re lying.” 

“Duly noted,” he turned back to the case board, smiling. 

She took a step forward, close enough that people would take notice if they saw them, “That’s not something you have to worry about,” she whispered. 

Her breath on his ear sent goosebumps down his neck, as she sauntered back to the conference table, proud of herself. 

He didn’t turn to face her. He didn’t trust himself if he did. That being said he couldn’t just let her win so easily either. “And you know that how?” 

Without a second’s hesitation, or any semblance of concern that someone might hear her, Dani replied, “I straddled you and sat in your lap while we kissed. I’m very much aware of what was under me at the time.”

The tingle that had started when she whispered into his ear, quickly advanced southward. Malcolm took a breath, trying to subdue the erection that was threatening to become obvious. Then he turned, determined to have the last laugh. “You were ‘very much aware of what was under’ you after thirty seconds of kissing. You are woefully unaware of the full reality of that situation.” 

Dani’s eyes widened and he turned back to the case board. His comment, while uncharacteristically blunt for him, had definitely had the desired effect. He smiled at his victory, and continued to analyze the information in front of him. 

* * *

That evening, Malcolm was in his kitchen. For whatever reason, he’d decided that he was going to actually cook himself dinner, something he rarely ever did. The pasta was in the pot boiling, the chicken cooked and ready to add, onions, mushrooms, and spices were cooking in a skillet. He was actually quite a good cook, despite his mother’s insistence that people of their status should have to cook for themselves. There was something oddly comforting about it. It was typical, everyday, normal. 

Midway through the pasta’s boil, the buzzer went off by his door. Malcolm rushed over to it, curious, “Yeah?”

“Hey,” Dani’s voice crackled from downstairs. He stared, confused, at the box by his door as though it had sprouted a head. “You busy? Can I come up?”

“Sure,” Malcolm pushed the button and opened his door, rushing back to the stove to check on the pasta. 

Dani let herself in, “Oh my god it smells amazing in here!” She walked over to the island and leaned on her elbows, sniffing in the direction of the skillet, “What is that?” 

Malcolm smiled, taking the pasta off the stove and draining it, “Chicken carbonara, or my spin on it anyway.” 

“Who knew Malcolm Bright could cook?” She nodded appreciatively. 

“I’m a man of infinite and predominantly obscure talents, Miss Powell,” he jested, dumping the drained pasta into the skillet.

“This I am learning.” 

“So, what’s up? What brings you to my neck of the woods?” 

Dani jumped up and sat on the counter next to him as he cooked, “While this sounds incredibly cliche, I was actually in the neighborhood. Well, six blocks away, but close enough. And I had no plans for the evening, so I thought I’d see what you were up to.” 

“I’m honored,” he smiled, tossing the chicken in with the pasta. 

“And,” she added, drawing out the word, “I’ve been doing a lot of thinking about last week: Marcus, my apartment, everything.” 

Malcolm looked up at her, tongs still in hand, “Oh?” Instantly he was nervous; there wasn’t even a reason to be, but the way Dani was bringing up the topic felt peculiar, like she was about to tell him something bad. 

“Yeah.” Her hands were resting on the counter next to her legs, she was suddenly having trouble looking him in the eyes. 

“Is everything okay, Dani?” 

“Yeah,” she glanced up at him shyly, a far cry from the bold and empowered Dani he sparred with in the conference room earlier today. “I just-- I never said thank you. For being there for me. It means a lot.” She reached over and touched Malcolm’s hand. 

There was nothing sexual about the gesture, but the week’s events had him on edge. The innocent contact immediately reignited the burn that he’d spent half the day trying to quench. 

Malcolm swallowed slowly before responding, “You’re welcome,” and returning to his cooking, thinking Dani was finished. 

“I also wanted to thank you for stopping us from… “ she left the ending of the sentence implied, as he looked up again from the food. “Everything that had happened, my head wasn’t right. I was trying to get rid of the pain I was feeling. I’m glad one of us was thinking clearly.” 

He nodded slightly, unsure what else to say. 

“This whole week has been,” he thought she was going to leave the sentence unfinished again, but she concluded with, “tense.” 

“Shhyeah,” he agreed. The exasperated laugh escaped him before he could filter it. 

“Don’t act like you haven’t been enjoying yourself,” she raised her eyebrows waiting for him to admit it. 

“Oh I have, for the most part. But, there’s enjoyment and there’s physically painful. We usually cross that line by about 9:45 every day,” he chuckled, tossing the pasta. 

“Then maybe we should do something about it,” she whispered, looking down at her legs hanging off of the counter. 

Malcolm’s head whipped in her direction, brows furrowed. That single sentence put every nerve ending in his body on alert. “What?”

She looked up at him, chewing nervously on her cheek, “You were right. Last week wasn’t the right time,” she reached down, painfully close to Malcolm’s groin, and turned off the burner. “Now it is.” 

Malcolm sat the tongs down on the counter, as Dani pulled him over to stand in front of her, her legs on either side of him. His breaths quickened, while his hands came to rest on her thighs. He took the single step forward that put him flush against the island, and Dani. She ran one hand through his hair, resting it on the back of his neck as he stared into her eyes. When she licked her lips in anticipation, Malcolm couldn’t take it anymore, and he leaned in to kiss her. 

Dani’s hand fisted the hair at the nape of his neck, as his slid up her waist to her back, pulling her closer. Her tongue found his and he sighed into her mouth, even her taste was seductive. Dani gasped as their lips separated and Malcolm cradled one side of her head in his hand. He slowly tilted her head to the side, exposing her neck. She closed her eyes as he kissed every inch of skin he could find. Some were soft, some were sensual, some ended with hungry nips with his teeth. His tongue licked the hollow of her neck and she shuddered and exhaled loudly. Malcolm grinned into her neck and did it again. 

As he did, Dani grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled. He pushed, reluctantly away from her so she could get it over his head, then returned the favor, tossing hers across the island. Dani grabbed the belt loops at both of his hips and pulled him to her again, falling to another deep kiss. This time when Malcolm’s hands explored her they found only skin. He kissed down her neck again, continuing to her chest. She leaned her head back as his lips found first the exposed tops of her breast, then the cloth of her bra. He kissed his way back up to her shoulder sliding the straps down on each side, then undid the clasp behind her. 

When her bra fell away Malcolm pulled his head back to look at her, his jeans getting more uncomfortable by the minute. He looked up at Dani’s eyes as he slowly leaned in and kissed her naked breast. Butterfly kisses at first. Then he took her in his mouth, his tongue teasing her nipple as he sucked. Dani moaned and wrapped her legs around him rubbing against him. At that, he picked Dani up off of the counter, her legs still around him, and walked them to the bed. He laid her down gently so her legs were hanging over the side. 

Malcolm removed his pants and leaned over Dani, his arms extended on either side of her head. Before he could lean in and kiss her, her hands came up to his chest. At first he thought she was going to push him away. Instead she ran her hands along his torso from his chest, down his abs, and over the thin cloth separating his now throbbing cock from her hand. This time she eyed him, as she snaked her fingers under the waistband and wrapped her fingers around him, slowly stroking. 

“Mmmm,” his arms almost buckled from the pleasure. Dani watched him with wanton eyes and grinned. He moaned again before looking up at her, “What?”

“You were right,” she giggled, never ceasing her movements, “I was woefully unaware.” Dani winked as she pulled her hand back. 

He shook his head, trying to suppress a laugh. Only Dani could have him unbelievably turned on and laughing at the same time. He leaned down and kissed from her sternum to the button on her jeans, undoing them and pulling them down slowly. His lips trailed the denim as it peeled away from her, down the front of the silk fabric beneath them and all the way to her ankles. When he finished he crawled onto the bed. 

Dani surprised him by pushing him onto his back and straddling him once again, “Now, where were we?” She leaned over and pressed her lips to his, deliberately grinding against him. Just as they had a week before, his hands found her waist and pushed her down onto him. After a few minutes of Dani rubbing seductively against him, Malcolm couldn’t take it anymore. He flipped her over and removed their remaining clothing. Crawling up her body until they were aligned, he cupped her face with his hand and kissed her again. Never breaking the kiss, he moved the hand down, raised her hip and pushed forward. 

His head dropped onto her chest; the sensation of her around him was euphoric. Before he moved again he extended his arms, and looked down at her. Gradually, Malcolm pulled back, then pushed forward again, as deeply as he could. Dani inhaled, her eyes closing in ecstasy. Malcolm had never seen anything more beautiful in his entire life. 

The slow and deliberate movements were no longer enough. They both need more than that. Malcolm’s pace quickened, the force behind each push rougher than the last. Dani met his thrusts with her own. 

“God, Dani,” he praised, burying his head in her neck. No matter what he did he couldn’t feel enough of her. No matter where he touched, where he kissed, how deep he was, he always wanted more of her. 

Dani’s breaths sped up, as her nails dug into his back. She moaned between gasped breaths, “There. Yes. Don’t stop, please.” 

Malcolm leaned up and watched her again as he did exactly as she begged. Her hands left his body and grabbed at the pillow and headboard above her. When she found her release she let out a soft cry that, paired with her body tightening around his, was too much. His climax came in waves that pulsated throughout his entire body. 

He kissed Dani’s chest and laid his head down on it for a moment, listening as her heart rate slowed back to normal. Eventually, he raised up and rolled them both over, Dani now draped across him. He pulled her chin up so she was looking him in the eyes. 

He knew what he wanted to say. But the words wouldn’t come out. He stared the sentence into her soul, hoping she understood. Then he kissed her once more, and lay there with her in his arms. Happier than he’d ever thought possible. 


	5. Chapter 5

**7 MONTHS AGO**

Malcolm and Dani lay in his bed, cuddled, partially covered by the bedding, and half asleep, for some time. Eventually Dani raised her head and rested her chin on his chest. He laid his arm behind his head, watching her. She wore the scrunched and playful smile he absolutely adored and his own ear-to-ear grin exploded in response. His left hand gently rubbed her back, as she spoke. 

“Sorry your dinner got ruined.” 

He chuckled, “If this is ruining my meal, please feel free to starve me to death.” Malcolm brushed the chaotic curls out of her face and stared into her eyes. She was everything he’d ever wanted. 

_ How the hell did I get this lucky?  _

He kissed her forehead, “Actually, the food might still be salvageable. Are you hungry?”

She nodded, and kissed his chest lightly before sitting up. Malcolm quickly sat up too, grabbing her before she could get off the bed. He cupped her face in his hands and pulled her to him. He put everything he was feeling about her into that kiss, trying desperately to show her the words that choked off in his throat earlier. 

When they finally broke apart Dani’s eyes were wide, “Well then.” 

Again, a giant smile filled his face, “Well then, indeed.” 

The two of them sat at the island, neither of them self-conscious at the fact that they were essentially inhaling the pasta. Occasionally one of them would look over at the other and affectionate smiles and flirtatious nudges would ensue.

After dinner they sat on the couch, talking for what felt to Malcolm like not time at all. Dani absent-mindedly checked her watch.

“Oh, wow. It’s 11:30. We’ve been talking for two and a half hours.” 

“You’re kidding?” She shook her head and showed him the time. He smirked, “Good company I suppose.” 

“Yeah,” she replied, the scrunched smile making another appearance. Malcolm was itching to ask her to stay, but he didn’t want to make her feel pressured, so he remained silent. Dani patted her legs once and stood, stretching a bit, as he did the same. The two of them slowly drifted toward the door, Malcolm eventually opening it for her. 

“Goodnight, Dani,” he begrudgingly said in farewell. 

“Goodnight.” 

Before she exited, Dani hesitated and turned, kissing him one more time. Malcolm’s arms were instantly around her, holding her against him. The kiss deepened, and the all too familiar tingle started to spread. 

He pulled away from her, breathing heavily. “Or you could just stay,” he blurted out, unexpectedly.

“Oh, thank God,” Dani replied, wrapping her arms around his neck, continuing the kiss. 

Malcolm kicked the door shut as Dani’s jacket fell to the floor, the two of them making their way back to his bed. 

* * *

**6 MONTHS AGO**

Malcolm stood at the door to his mother’s home. He was about to enter when his phone vibrated in his pocket; Dani was calling him. He turned, walked back down the front steps, and out the gate to the sidewalk. 

“Hey,” the prospect of hearing her voice again already put a bounce in his step. 

“Hey, yourself.” Dani drew out the words. They flowed slowly and somehow seductively, like honey from a jar. “So, I’m two blocks from work and all I can think about is the whipped cream from my coffee this morning. Any Idea why that might be?”

Malcolm’s brain was not the first part of him to react to her comment. 

“Oh, I have an idea,” he answered, visions of small dollops of whipped cream on Dani’s neck and chest flashed through his mind. 

“I’m ten minutes late by the way. I blame you for that,” she teased. 

He grinned silently, “It would save a lot of time if we didn’t get completely ready for work before proceeding to then remove every article of clothing and go back to bed. I told you this. You ignored my advice.” 

“Maybe I should take a sick day,” Dani jested, although Malcolm could tell she was only half joking. “Any chance you could ditch breakfast and meet me back at your place?”

“Oh, Ainsley can definitely handle breakfast with our mother on her own,” his body was already responding to Dani as though she was laying nude before him. 

“Um. No Ainsley absolutely will not!”

Malcolm spun on his heels, to find his sister standing, arms crossed, her leg sticking out to the side. 

Dani heard Ainsley’s response and giggled, “Raincheck. Soon,” she purred. 

“ _ Very _ soon,” Malcolm replied. “I’ll call you later.” He barely heard Dani’s goodbye before Ainsley was back on him. 

“I can’t believe you almost ditched me again. You’ve already skipped out on two this month.”

Malcolm held his hands up defensively, “You win. It’s fine. I’m staying, Ains.”

“Who was that?” she asked as they walked through the gate and up the front steps.

“Work,” he lied. 

“Okay, that’s bull,” they entered the house and were halfway to the dining room before Ainsley said, “Holy shit you’re seeing someone.” 

It took everything in his power to control his response to her accurate guess. Malcolm very calmly rolled his eyes at his sister, his tone one of annoyance with a hint of shocked surprise, “No. I’m not.” 

Despite his and Dani’s agreement to keep their relationship under wraps for the time being, the response still felt like a betrayal to her, to how deeply he truly felt.

“You’re  _ so _ lying,” she insisted. 

“Who’s lying?” Jessica asked as she walked into the dining room to greet them. 

Malcolm Malcolm glared at Ainsley and tilted his head to the side, begging her not to answer that question. 

His sister returned his stare and he thought she was going to press the matter further, “That’s what I’m trying to find out.”

For a moment at least, Malcolm was relieved. 

The three of them sat at the table, sipping coffee and listening to Jessica discuss the latest high-society gossip, while they waited for the food to be brought out. Malcolm’s mind was preoccupied, but he managed to pick up enough of the conversation to respond properly here and there. 

Just as the food was brought out, Malcolm’s phone started vibrating incessantly. At first it was the single buzz of a text, then the rhythmic ones that denoted a phone call. He ignored it the first time, but when they continued, he pulled his phone out and checked it under the table. Ainsley eyed him speculatively.

Three missed calls from Dani. Malcolm’s heart sank. She was on the clock and knew he was with his family; she wouldn’t call if it wasn’t an emergency. He checked the texts, there were four. 

_ I definitely left my badge on your nightstand.  _

_ I can’t get into your place.  _

_ No one knows yet, but I can’t go out anywhere without it.  _

_ Any chance you can bring to me on the down low?  _

Jessica was still going on about the latest scandal rocking the elite of the City. She hadn’t noticed that her son had absolutely no clue what she was saying. Ainsley on the other hand…

As he was typing his answer, another text popped up. 

_ If you could just control your urges this wouldn’t have happened ;)  _

He deleted what he had started to type and responded. 

_ Firstly, when have you ever complained about my urges? They’ve been very good to both of us I think. Or were you just making sure the almighty knew how much you appreciated him this morning?  _

_ Secondly, yes. I’ll bring your badge. I can be there in twenty. _

Ainsley had been eyeing him the entire time. Jessica had finally caught on as well. She was about to say something when Ainsley waved her off and smirked. 

“What’s Dani up to?” she asked. 

Distracted and still texting, Malcolm answered, “She left her badge at my apart--”

Malcolm froze, staring at the unfinished text on his screen. He slowly closed his eyes. 

_ Shit _ . 

Then he raised his head. A triumphant smile filled his sister's face, as he glared at her through squinted eyes. 

“Oh really?” she replied, gloating, “That’s unfortunate. She leave things at your place often?”

Malcolm blinked at her, silent and stewing. 

Jessica was staring at him in shock, “Dani as in Detective Powell?” 

There was no deflecting; he had been out-smarted by his little sister. She would pay for this greatly in the future. Malcolm’s eyes never left Ainsley as he answered his mother's question, “Possibly.”

“How long has this been a thing exactly?” The journalist in Ainsley was rearing her head. She rested her chin on her fist in over-exaggerated interest. 

He paused, debating whether or not he wanted to divulge any further information on their relationship. After a moment he replied, “A little over a month.” 

Malcolm’s glance shifted to his mother. He was fully prepared for the “you can do better than an NYPD cop” speech. The thought of his mother insulting Dani was already infuriating; his hands shook under the table in preparation. He was already working himself up, mentally defensive of Dani, of what they had.

Jessica looked at him, her expression impossible to profile. Suddenly, her mouth curved into a genuine smile. “Congratulations. Dani is a lovely girl.”

There was no hidden meaning, no ulterior motive present in the statement. Malcolm exhaled and released the tension in his back and shoulders, relieved. 

Ainsley chimed in as well, “Dani’s great. And she won’t take your shit. Kind of perfect for you, if you ask me.” 

He grinned and looked down at his pate, “Yeah she is.” 

The phone, still in his hand, buzzed again. 

“I really have to go though. I’ll see you both soon.” 

He rushed out the door, Ainsley and Jessica gushing about the turn of events before he could even get out of earshot. 

Dani’s phone vibrated. She jumped up from her desk and headed to the main entrance of the precinct. 

_ One block east. _ The text read. 

She turned left and found Malcolm leaning on the building next to the left of the Major Crimes Unit, in a small alleyway. He pulled her into the protection of the shadows and kissed her, before handing her the badge. 

“Thank you!” she gripped it tightly in her hand. 

“You’re welcome.” 

She backed up slowly, “Sorry I can’t stay. They’ll notice I’m gone.” 

“No worries. Dinner tonight?” His excitement was palpable. 

“Sure. Sounds good.” 

He leaned in and kissed her again, “Dessert?”

“Absolutely,” she smiled into his lips. “I seriously have to go, though. I’ll see you tonight.” 

“Can’t wait.” 

Dani wasn’t surprised when Malcolm started walking toward his apartment. It was only a fifteen minute trek to the precinct, and unlike his mother, Malcolm wasn’t keen to waste money on town cars at every turn. 

She looked at the badge in her hand and was about to clip it to her belt when she noticed something was wedged into the clip. 

A key. 

She immediately spun around to see if Malcolm was still there, but he had already turned down another street. 

Dani couldn’t suppress the smile that spread across her face as she put the key in her pocket, and headed back to the precinct. 

* * *

**5.5 MONTHS AGO**

Dani was a foot in front of Malcolm, both their guns raised, as they swept the suspect’s apartment. They turned down a small hallway with a door to a room on the left. The hall exited into the kitchen twenty feet in front of them. When they reached the door Dani swung it open quickly, moving her arms constantly so the flashlight in her support hand could clear the room. 

Malcolm watched her, as he continued to walk forward. His head was still turned toward her when he stepped into the kitchen. As soon as he cleared the hallway wall, a man lashed out at him with a knife. Malcolm jumped back, escaping any severe damage, but the blade caught his forearm instead. His gun hit the floor, but he managed to grab the suspect’s wrist, preventing the knife from assailing him any further. The two men struggled against each other for a moment, before Malcolm got the upper hand and shoved him into the wall. He smashed the man’s hand against the surface behind him multiple times until the weapon finally fell to the ground. 

Malcolm’s forearm pressed against the suspect’s throat. “Hands up or I press harder!” The man hesitated, and he added pressure, “Now!” 

Dani came running around the corner, gun pointed, “On the ground! Hands behind your head.” 

Malcolm picked up his gun and the knife, then inspected his forearm. It was shallow enough, a good chance he could get by without stitches. Dani cuffed the suspect and pulled him up to his feet. As she walked past him, she stared at the blood dripping through his sliced jacket and shirt.

After the medics cleaned him up and wrapped his forearm, Malcolm exited the ambulance. Dani walked up to him, concern written all over her face. 

“I’m fine,” he assured her. 

She nodded, “I know. But, we need to talk.”

Malcolm’s heart sank; something was wrong. The two of them sat on a bench, Malcolm’s stomach nervously tumbling. 

Dani didn’t look up at him when she spoke, “You were watching my back weren’t you? When that happened.” She pointed at the bandage on his forearm. Malcolm lowered his eyes, affirming her guess. “You were worried about me, and not looking out for yourself.”

He nodded silently in response. 

“Bright, I love that you’re protective of me and that I can trust you to always have my back. But, I can’t be worried that you’re going to get yourself hurt when we’re out on a case, because you’re more concerned about me than yourself. I’m good at my job. I can handle myself.” 

He immediately looked up at her, “I know that Dani. It’s not about that. It’s not even a conscious decision I make. It just happens. I always protect you first.” 

She brushed his cheek with her hand, “As your girlfriend, that’s beautiful and amazing. But as your partner, that’s reckless and dangerous for both of us.” She removed her hand and picked nervously at her fingernails. “I can’t do my job right if I’m worried about you. And clearly neither can you.” 

Malcolm swallowed. Knowing what she was about to say didn’t make this any easier. 

“I’m going to ask Gil to split us up for a while. I’ll figure out an excuse that doesn’t out us, or make it look like we’re angry. Which I’m not by the way. And this has no bearing on how I feel about you. At all.” Dani looked up at him. “It’s just the safest thing for us both. Okay?” 

Malcolm blinked back the tears that threatened. She was right. He knew she was. But it still hurt. “Okay.” 

Dani took his hand, as they stood and walked toward the nearest train. 

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

Over an hour passed and Malcolm refused to leave the scene. The fire had been extinguished; smoke and ash still floated down from the sky, landing in his hair. He sat, almost catatonic, against the car for at least a half an hour, refusing to speak or even acknowledge Gil when he tried to talk to him. 

JT joined him for a while, sitting there on the wet ground next to him, in supportive silence. Then, for no reason in particular, Malcolm decided to stand. He had slid to the ground under the weight of reality crushing him to metaphorical death. When he stood, he felt light. Not because that weight had lifted, but because everything within him, any substance that mattered had left with Dani. He was hollow. A shell masquerading as a man. There was nothing left inside him but emptiness and pain.

_ It doesn’t make sense. She should have beat me to the ground floor. She should have been clear of the explosion.  _

Three firefighters walked over to Gil and spoke to him in hushed voices. Malcolm eyed them trying desperately to read their lips. Once they were finished, Gil walked over to him slowly. A new and even more profound dread began to fill the emptiness within him. 

Gil cleared his throat, “They uh-- They found this on the first floor. Next to the stairwell door.” He extended his hand. Dani’s badge, blackened with ash, rested in it. Malcolm slowly retrieved it, wiping away the soot with his thumb. 1104. Dani had taken her father’s badge number, a request only granted to an immediate family member of an officer killed in the line of duty. Malcolm knew this was her most prized possession. As he stared at the number, his chest heaved. His soul, what was left of it anyway, wanted to cry, but his body had no more tears to give. 

For the first time since he screamed in complete and utter misery, Malcolm spoke, “Did they find…” 

Thankfully Gil interpreted the rest of the sentence, “Nothing yet. They just wanted you to have that.” 

He continued to stare at it, rubbing away the ash and soot, fixating on the necessity to clean it. As he did so, Malcolm overheard the group of firefighters planning the next phase. 

“We need to get in there and clear the debris blocking the basement door so we can officially clear the building.” 

Malcolm’s head shot up so quickly it startled Gil, “What’s wrong?” 

“If the fourth floor explosion didn’t break through the first or second floors, how is there debris blocking the basement door?” 

Gil’s eyebrows raised in agreement, “Good point.” 

Malcolm rushed over to the cluster of men, “Excuse me. You said there was debris in the basement stairwell, blocking the door?” 

“Yeah. Either that or the frame jammed with the explosion. We could only get it to open about an inch.” 

Malcolm’s heart leapt. The sudden surge of hope exited him in the form of laughter. The three men stared at him quizzically then looked to Gil for guidance. Gil shrugged. 

“Bright, you okay?” he asked tentatively. 

Malcolm was still laughing, almost hysterically. The relief flooding his system was so overwhelming, it doubled him over. He bent forward, his hands on his knees, as the laughter settled and an enormous smile filled his face. 

“Talk to me, kid. I’m worried.” Gil put his hand on his shoulder and leaned over to look him in the eyes. 

“She’s not here.” 

“What?”

Malcolm raised his head, and straightened up, “She’s not here, Gil.” 

JT rushed over to them, “What do you mean she’s not here.” 

He ran his hands through his hair, “The door. It isn’t blocked by debris. It’s chained. Just like he chained us in on the fourth floor.” He looked back and forth between his teammates. “Dani should have beat me outside by a long shot. She didn’t because the suspect overpowered her somehow. He tossed her badge or it fell when she was struggling. Then, he exited out the basement, chaining the door closed behind him, ensuring time for his escape.” 

The pure elation that was coursing through him was making him lightheaded. 

“Dani’s not here. She’s with him.” 

The idea of Dani being kidnapped by a suspected killer was terrifying to be sure. But it was far less agonizing than the thought that Malcolm had lost her forever. Killers he knew. Killers he understood. 

He would find Dani and bring her, and their child, home. 


	6. Chapter 6

**5 MONTHS AGO**

Dani sat next to Malcolm at the conference table, JT across from them. Gil was leaning against the window sill, coffee mug in hand. Their boss was doling out the day’s responsibilities for the case they were working; someone was murdering the City’s homeless. Malcolm was taking diligent notes next to her. She glanced over at his paper. Sometimes his mind was working so fast his hand couldn’t keep up. Usually his writing was legible-adjacent. The fact that he had a habit of writing in all capital letters helped. Right now it was bordering on prescription-written-by-a-seizing-doctor. His typical all caps had been traded for a mutant form of cursive. She’d initially thought the change had occurred in an effort to keep up with his thoughts. 

As she watched him from the corner of her eye, Malcolm dropped his pen. His hand shook and he made a fist, before picking it back up and continuing to scribble. 

_ The tremor is back. Why is the tremor back? _

“Powell, you and JT hit the soup kitchen on Fulton. That’s the closest one to the disposal site. I’m going to pay a visit to the local hardware stores, see if they’ve had any repeat customers for this particular kind of rope. Then, Bright, you and I will canvas some of the common homeless community spots and see if anyone’s seen anything, once you’re done at Claremont,” Gil added. 

Dani immediately turned to Malcolm in surprise.

_ And that explains the hand.  _

He hadn’t been to his father since they started dating. Not that it mattered to her either way; the decision had been his. It bothered her that he didn’t tell her that’s where he was going today.

Malcolm was studiously not looking in her direction, as Gil wrapped up the meeting and everyone started going their separate ways. He closed the file in front of him and put his pen back into his breast pocket. 

She wanted to say something to him, but JT was looming, waiting for her. So, she simply glanced at the back of his head as he exited the conference room. 

  
  


That afternoon, the team reconvened in the conference room to discuss their findings. Malcolm walked in and sat across from her this time. 

“Hey,” She greeted, warmly.

Malcolm didn’t even look up at her when he responded, coldly, “Hi.” 

Dani’s brows furrowed. 

_ Something happened at Claremont.  _

For the rest of the meeting, Dani’s focus was split between attempting to pay attention to the casework and trying to profile Malcolm from across the table. Gil ended the meeting, signaling their permission to finish up any loose ends for the day and go home. As soon as he did, Malcolm practically leapt from his seat and left. Gil eyed him as he left, just as she did. When she looked over at the lieutenant, he raised an eyebrow in question. Dani shrugged and shook her head, before going back to her desk to finish filling out her paperwork. 

  
  


Despite their having keys to each other’s apartments, Dani and Malcolm had a habit of always knocking before entering. She did so, then turned the key, and was abruptly halted by the chain lock on his door. Malcolm hadn’t used that lock since the day he gave her the key. 

He was trying to keep her out specifically. Why? 

“Hello?” She peeked in as best she cold through an inch opening in the door. “Bright?” 

“Yes?” 

Dani jumped. Malcolm’s reply came from right behind the door. He shifted and she caught a glimpse of his shoes; he was sitting on the stairs.

Something was definitely wrong. The way he sounded was starting to scare her. “Is everything okay? Can I come in?” 

He didn’t respond at first. A few seconds passed, Dani’s worry growing as each one ticked away. Finally, she heard him moving. He shut the door and for a moment she wasn’t sure if he was going to unlock it or not. Then she heard the metal sliding and Malcolm reopened it. Walking away as soon as he had turned the knob. 

Dani’s mind was running through a hundred different scenarios as she followed him toward the kitchen. Clearly something happened with his father. She stopped at the island and waited for a minute, seeing if he was going to talk to her. Malcolm was leaning on the counter by the sink, his back to her. He essentially ignored her presence completely. So, she spoke instead. 

“What happened?” 

Malcolm didn’t move when he answered, “Nothing happened.” His voice was quiet, defeated. 

“We both know that’s not true.” She made her way around the island, and stood behind him. “Talk to me,” she begged, wrapping her arms around him from behind. 

Before she could finish the gesture, Malcolm shrugged her arms off and exited the kitchen. In the two months that they had been together he’d never rejected her contact before. In fact he was usually begging for it. Suddenly a new scenario, one Dani hadn’t contemplated before ran through her mind. 

_ Is he about to break up with me?  _

Her mouth felt like sandpaper and her stomach churned. It was the first time she’d ever considered that things might end between them someday. And it was shocking just how much that prospect terrified her completely. She’d dated before, been in relationships that lasted much longer than theirs had thus far. But the reality was she couldn’t imagine her life without him, a plateau she’d never reached in any of her previous relationships. She needed him. That vulnerability was what sent a cold chill through her core. She always thought he needed her just as much, if not more than she did. Had that somehow changed?

“Bright?” her voice was shaky, “Please tell me what’s wrong.” 

Malcolm practically collapsed onto the couch, rested his elbows on his knees, and his head in his hands, one of them trembling. Even through the shirt and vest, it was easy to see the tension in his body. Dani carefully made her way to the couch as well, slowly seating herself on the opposite end. 

Her hands were shaking too, nausea creeping its way through her stomach. She swallowed the accompanying bile as it threatened to exit. “Please,” she begged. 

Malcolm sighed, “He’s right.” 

“Who’s right?” 

“Dr. Whitley.” 

_ So this is about his visit to Claremont.  _ A small wave of relief washed over her.

“Dani, I--” He didn’t finish. His hand was shaking uncontrollably as it held his head. He took a deep breath, “I don’t think we should--” the words choked him, the sentence never fully exiting his mouth. 

_ He is trying to end it. _

The relief that had washed over Dani was short lived. Fear replaced it with a vengeance, as a frozen dread spread from her chest outward. 

_ No _ .

“What happened at Claremont?” she demanded. 

Malcolm’s voice was a whisper, “It doesn’t matter.” 

“The hell it doesn’t.” The anger in Dani’s voice was apparent. “For two months everything is perfect. We’re happy. One visit to your father and you’re done? That’s it. We throw it all away? No. Martin Whitly doesn’t get to decide our fate. What did he say to you?”

“The truth. The truth I’ve been running from since we got together. And I can’t avoid it anymore.” 

“Stop being cryptic, Malcolm.” 

She almost never used his first name. Even when they’d started dating, the work name stuck. It fit him. He was quirky, excitable, his brain running in overdrive. He was Bright. The shift in moniker didn’t go unnoticed by him either. He actually looked up at her when she’d said it. 

When their eyes met, the pain behind his almost floored her. 

“I’m begging you. Talk to me. Please.” Her voice cracked as she pleaded with him to explain. 

Although he didn’t bury his head in his hands again, Malcolm couldn’t look at her as he spoke. “You’ve met me Dani. You know, more than most, the baggage I come with. The trauma that weighs me down.” He looked up at her again, “These past two months have been, without a doubt, the best of my entire life. And it’s kept those issues at bay. They may be dormant right now, but they’re always there, waiting. What happens when the demons return and darkness comes back? I’m a ticking time bomb, Dani. It’s only a matter of time. My trauma is a slow-acting poison.” 

The last three words weren’t his own. Dani could tell by the way he recited them. That’s what Martin had told him. That he was going to poison her too. 

Malcolm continued, “And when it returns, it’s not just me it’ll torment. It’ll get to you too.” 

Dani scooted closer to him on the couch, “Then we’ll fight that battle when it comes.” 

Malcolm shook his head, “That’s the thing. It’s not one battle, Dani. It’s not a one time thing to overcome. It’s forever. It’s my life. Everything and everyone,” he threw his arm out toward her gesturing, “that I love gets hurt. And you-- I can’t do that to you. I couldn’t bear it if I hurt you.”

Dani stared at him, her eyes wide. Suddenly her pulse was racing, the cold momentarily pushed aside by an incredible rushing warmth. A hint of a smile crept across her mouth, involuntarily. 

Malcolm stared at her change in expression, confused, “What?” 

“You love me?” Dani knew that focusing on that tiny part of the larger conversation was somewhat trite. But given that they’d never actually said it before, she couldn’t help but react to the words. 

Malcolm’s eyes widened as well, realizing what he had said. After a brief, and shocked pause, he huffed a laugh. The tension, the severity of the moment seemed to dissolve. He looked up at the ceiling, before turning his gaze back to her. “Dani, I’ve been in love with you for a  _ very _ long time.”

She exhaled, still trying to hold the smile in check, unsuccessfully, “I love you, too.” 

Malcolm pulled her to him and kissed her. Then he wrapped his arm around her and leaned back against the couch. She rested her head on his shoulder. 

They laid like this for quite a while, in silence. Soaking in the moment. Eventually, Dani spoke.

“It scares me sometimes,” she said, as though they were mid conversation. 

“What does?” 

“How I feel about you.” 

Malcolm tried to angle his head so he could see her face, to no avail. “Why?” 

“It’s intense. Nothing like what I’ve felt with anyone else. And it happened so quickly. Sometimes it’s overwhelming.” 

“Like it can control you,” he finished.

“Yeah. Doesn’t that scare you?” 

He laughed, absent-mindedly playing with one of her curls, “It absolutely terrifies me.” 

She sat up and looked him in the eyes, “How do you handle that?” 

He raised his eyebrows, clearly referencing his previous behavior. 

“In general though. Not just today.” 

“Honestly, I don’t know. This is new territory for me, too.” He reached out and brushed her cheek with his thumb. “I mostly just spend every day trying to not screw it up.” Malcolm paused for a moment, looking around the room, “Today was not my best effort,” he joked.

A laugh burst from Dani unexpectedly. She nestled back into him and he kissed the top of her head. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“I know.”

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

Dani sat awkwardly on the bare basement floor. Her arms, secured around a metal pipe with her own cuffs, were stretched out to the side. She’d awoken in this position almost an hour ago. At least she still had her watch. 

Her head was throbbing where he hit her, the trail of blood long since dried. For a while she banged the cuffs against the pipe, yelling for help. After a few minutes, her voice was starting to give out, so she stopped. The suspect, whose name she didn’t even know, hadn’t returned since she woke up. She was starting to worry that he might not at all. Even more so, she was worried about the tiny life growing inside her. 

Dani didn’t have a lot of experience when it came to pregnancy. She had no siblings. Most of her cousins were guys, and she worked in a predominantly male office. There was never anyone around to tell her stories about being pregnant, the things the doctors don’t tell you. Like: if you get hit over the head and are unconscious for a short time, what effect does that have on the fetus, or embryo, or zygote (or whatever it was supposed to be called at seven-ish weeks)?

_ You are so not prepared for motherhood,  _ she scolded herself. 

She suddenly wanted nothing more than to touch her lower abdomen with her hand, just like she had the night she’d taken that test. 

“You okay in there, Little Star?” she asked, a smile creeping its way across her face as she remembered how the nickname came to be. 

**3 DAYS AGO**

Dani sat on the counter next to Malcolm as he tossed the pasta in the skillet. He was humming a tune that she couldn’t quite make out. She watched him, reminiscing. 

“Miss Powell, you’re staring at me,” Malcolm noted, never looking up from the stovetop. 

Dani grinned, “Is it a crime for a woman to stare at the man she loves, Mr. Bright?” 

Malcolm looked up instantly, clearly touched by her response. The pure devotion in his eyes was enough to make her weak in the knees, had she not already been seated. 

“You know, you’re sitting in the same place you were the last time I made this,” he glanced up at her out of the corners of his eyes. 

She stared back at him knowingly, “And how did that go again?” Just as she had before, Dani reached down to turn off the burner, but this time Malcolm playfully smacked her hand and pointed the tongs at her threateningly. 

“No,” he laughed, as she continued to try and reach the knob on the stove. “You need to eat a decent meal, Dani. While you cook,” he pointed the tongs at her stomach before gesturing to himself with them as well, “I cook.”

“That sounds like a decent deal to me,” she agreed, leaning back on her hands. Malcolm returned his focus to the pasta and continued humming. This time Dani strained her ears to figure out the melody.

“Are you humming ‘Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star’?” 

He gazed over at her, a crooked, and semi-embarrassed grin on his face, “Maybe.” 

“Okay A) that’s adorable B) how am I just now learning you can legit sing? and C) why?”

He chuckled as he added the chicken to the pasta, “Let’s see. Thank you. Because, I rarely sing when anyone else is around. And,” he paused for a second, self-conscious about what he was about to reveal, “Don’t laugh. Yesterday I was thinking about the two of you, and out of nowhere that song popped into my head. I could just picture it: you, rocking the baby, singing ‘Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star’. It was beautiful.” He cleared his throat and looked down at the counter. “Ever since then, that’s the name I call him, or her, in my head. Little Star.” 

Dani sat in silence, staring at Malcolm. The back of her throat was stinging, as tears welled in her eyes. He gave their child a nickname, pictured them rocking in a chair. Her heart was so full it felt like it might actually burst. That warmth, that happiness escaped the only way it could, as tears that spilled down her smiling cheeks. 

Malcolm finally raised his head. When he saw that she was crying he panicked, “What’s wrong?”

“I’m fine,” she assured him, “These are happy tears.” 

Malcolm exhaled in relief and Dani sat up, pulling him into a kiss. “I love it. It stays.” 

“What stays?” he smiled, wiping her cheeks. 

“The nickname. Little Star.” 

His face lit up like a child at Christmas, “Really?” 

“It’s perfect.”

He leaned down and spoke to Dani’s abdomen, “Mommy approves of the nickname, so we can use it in the open now.” 

_ Mommy.  _

Her heart leapt at the word; every part of her melted.

He grabbed her face and kissed her again. Almost instantly, Dani’s arms were wrapped around him. How was it possible that her desire for him had intensified after hearing his confession? She tried to deepen the kiss, but Malcolm caught on to her intentions, and pulled back. 

“Not until you eat something, Dani,” he reiterated, catching his breath. 

Dani pouted, pushing her lip out like a scolded child. 

He laughed and turned off the stove. “Food First,” he ordered, plopping some of the pasta and chicken down on a plate and handing it to her. She took it, still moping, but sniffed it appreciatively. Then hopped down off of the counter and sat on a stool opposite him. She wrapped some pasta around her fork, glanced up at him, and took a very exaggerated bite. Malcolm tilted his head to the side in a silent ‘thank you’ and winked, before getting his own plate and joining her. 

  
  


**PRESENT DAY**

“I need you to be okay, got it,” Dani instructed, looking down at her stomach, “I know we haven’t known each other very long, but I really need to meet you.” 

She pulled on the pipe again, twisting it as hard as she cold. Her wrists were already aching and her head was still pounding like a bass drum. 

The metal door across from her screamed as it opened. A giant of a man entered the room. He had to be at least 6’3”, with shoulders like a workhorse. He walked over and crouched down to her level. Then he pulled out his phone. 

“Smile,” he said, capturing a few photos. 

Dani glared at him straight-faced. 

“In case they ask for a video,” he clicked a button, “Say your name.” 

She continued to stare daggers at him, “Dani Powell.” 

“What day is it?” 

“Wednesday.”

“And the date?” 

“September 9th,” then she quickly added, “I’m in a basement. We can’t be far from--” 

Her sentence was violently interrupted, as the man’s huge arm swung out and backhanded her, on camera.

Dani tasted metal in her mouth and spat the blood to the side. 

“And that - along with some other very unpleasant things- will continue to happen if you fail to meet my demands. You have eight hours.” He ended the video and stood without another word, exiting the room and slamming the door behind him. 

Dani spat again, then wiped the side of her mouth on her shoulder. Her head was throbbing so hard it was blurring her vision. She leaned it against the cool pipe and closed her eyes. 

“Don’t worry, Little Star. Daddy will find us. I know he will.” 


	7. Chapter 7

**3 MONTHS AGO**

Gil ended the call, sighed, and tossed his cell on his desk in annoyance. Every witness in this case had been a dead end. They all saw the murder occur, but no one was saying a word. After an hour and a half of swimming through bureaucratic bullshit, he was fed up. It drove him crazy that if the “right” person owned a building, magically the crimes within it just disappeared. There was definitely footage of the murder on their security cameras, but the longer it took to get to it, the more likely that footage was about to disappear as well. 

He pushed himself up out of his chair. Coffee and a change of scenery: that’s what he needed right now. He fixed himself a fresh cup and stirred in the sugar packets. Then he turned and headed toward the conference room door, which was cracked slightly. His hand was raised, about to push it the rest of the way open, when he heard Dani. 

“I have to sleep at my place sometimes you know,” her voice was low, hushed. Gil froze. 

“Do you though?’ Malcolm countered, not nearly as quiet as she had been.

Dani laughed, “Yes. What’s the point of paying rent if I’m never there? I might as well be flushing that cash down the toilet. Besides, I’m out of clean clothes anyway.” 

“So wear my clothes.” 

At that, Gil abruptly turned around and went back to his office. He sat down and stared blankly at the wall, mug in hand. After a few minutes, he huffed a laugh, as a smile inched its way across his face, and sipped his coffee.

A week later, Gil was checking his emails and working on the last half of a bagel, when JT burst into his office, uncharacteristically early, and unannounced. He shut the door a little too hard, and marched over to the lieutenant’s desk. 

“What’s up, JT?” Gil asked, cautiously. 

For a second, it seemed like the detective was second guessing his decision to come talk to him. He crossed and uncrossed his arms multiple times, practically bouncing with anxious energy. He paused long enough that Gil spoke again, “Is something wrong?”

JT stared at him a moment longer, his finger tapping his bicep. “Did you know Dani and Bright are…” he raised his eyebrows and tilted his head in lieu of finishing the sentence. 

Gil chuckled, “Here I was thinking this was something important.” 

“So, you do know,” JT deduced, taking the seat across from his boss. 

“Yes, JT, I know.”

“And you didn’t tell me?” his whole demeanor shifted from offended, to high-school-student-

wanting all the details, “How long have  _ you _ known? Wait, did they tell you?”

Gil rolled his eyes, but answered nonetheless, “About a week, give or take. And, no. They didn’t tell me. I overheard a conversation between them in the conference room. They have no idea I know.” He took the last bite of his bagel and threw the paper away. “You?”

“Last night I met a few buddies for drinks. Took a cab. There was a fender bender blocking the road, so we rerouted past Bright’s place and got stopped at the light by his building. I looked over and there they were, holding hands. They kissed on the way into his building.” 

Gil nodded, offering an affiliative smile in response.

JT leaned over, resting his elbows on his knees, “This is weird, right?”

“Is it?” the lieutenant leaned back in his chair, contemplating. 

“I mean, It’s Dani... and  _ Bright _ .” 

“Hey, if ever there was a woman tough enough to handle Bright- and all that that entails-, it’s Dani.”

“That is true,” JT laughed, stared in thought, then stood to exit. “Well, I guess there’s only one thing left to do then.” 

Gil looked up at him, “And that is?” 

He smiled mischievously, “Screw with them until they fess up.” 

* * *

**2 MONTHS AGO**

Dani entered Malcolm’s apartment on a mission. She was supposed to sleep at her own place tonight, in fact she had fought him for the right to do so, but shit happened. Literally. Two blocks from the train station, a bird shat on her head.

You have  _ got _ to be kidding me!

It was bad enough walking the ten blocks to Bright’s with literal crap in her hair. She sure as hell wasn’t getting on an enclosed train with people. 

When she closed his door, she heard Malcolm moving upstairs, “Hello?”

“It’s me,” she called, as he reached the top of the stairs. 

He bounded down them, quickly, a giant smile on his face. “Did you change your mind?” he asked, excitement coloring every word. 

“Not exactly,” she pointed at the top of her head. 

Malcolm’s eyes lit up. Both of his lips receded into his mouth and he bit down on them, in an effort to keep from laughing. 

“Don’t do it,” Dani raised her finger in warning. “I am in no mood. It’s in my hair; it’s on my shirt. And I’m still going home, but I just really need to get this off of me.”

He simply nodded and gestured toward the bathroom, unable to stop the exhaled laughs from stuttering out through his nose. 

  
  


When Dani exited the shower she wrapped herself in a towel. Her clothes were nowhere to be found. 

_ Good effort, Bright, _ she chuckled to herself.  _ Still going back to my place.  _

She opened the bathroom door, and was about to scold Malcolm’s attempt, when she saw her clothes laid out on his bed. 

_ He cleaned my shirt. _

The thought of him scrubbing her shirt for her warmed her heart. Dani knew that Malcolm often thought himself undeserving of her, but the reality was she was the one who didn’t deserve him. It still boggled her mind that her perfect match had turned out to be none other than Malcolm Bright. If you would have told her that a year ago, she would have busted out laughing. Now, if you told her otherwise, she’d put you in your place. 

He loved her fiercely, protectively, passionately. Oh, did they love passionately. The things she felt with him, the things he made her feel, were unbelievable. Sure, she’d been attracted to men before, desired them. But this. The way her body reacted to Malcolm wasn’t just physical or mental. It was chemical, biological. Her name on his lips, the way he whispered it huskily in her ear when he wanted her. The way every nerve ending in her body reacted to his touch, tiny trails of fire followed his fingertips wherever they graced her skin. The ache she felt in her core when she thought of their bodies wrapped around each other, was uncontrollable.

When she wasn’t with him, she needed him. Not in a sexual way; well, not  _ only _ in a sexual way. But in the deepest part of her being. His absence meant that she was fragmented, because she had given him a part of her. Truly, freely handed a piece of her soul to him, knowing that she was now vulnerable. She was now at his mercy. He had the ability to crush her, to utterly ruin her.  __

Something he would never do. 

She trusted Malcolm. Completely. He would probably never truly understand the gravity of that fact. But she did. 

Dani walked over to the bed. In addition to her clothes, Malcolm had his restraints laid out in preparation for the night without her. Still wrapped in the towel, she plopped down on the bed, breathing in his scent on the covers. A smell that simultaneously calmed her and set her body on fire. 

He walked over and sat next to her on the bed, placing his hand on her terry-clothed waist. 

Dani touched his leg affectionately, “Thank you. For cleaning my shirt. That was very sweet.” 

“You’re welcome,” he smiled, brushing her waist with his thumb. 

Dani looked over at the restraint next to her head. She’d secured them around Malcolm’s wrists more times than she could count. Something she was sure very few people in his life had ever done. 

“Can I ask you something,” she tilted her head back in his direction. 

“Of course.” 

“You only use these when I’m gone.” 

Malcolm nodded. “Is that a question?” he joked. 

“Why?” 

For a second, Dani thought he wasn’t going to answer. Instead, he took a deep breath before replying, “The short version is: I don’t need them when you’re here.” 

“And the long version?” she raised her eyebrows, curious. 

“More of the same,” he admitted. “When you’re around, especially when I sleep, I don’t have the terrors. I’m sure there’s no medical evidence to support this but, I think my brain, my subconscious, responds to your presence. I’ve been keeping track. I’ve never had a night terror while sleeping next to you. Not once.” 

Dani sat up. She knew he seemed to do better when she was around, but she’d had no idea just how much. Malcolm’s hand slipped from her waist and she took it in hers before kissing him. She’d intended for it to be a quick kiss, but as soon as their lips touched, her body had other plans. The familiar knot in the pit of her stomach reappeared, bringing with it an intense hunger. Without making the conscious decision to do so, she leaned back. Malcolm lay next to her as they continued. His arm wrapped around her pulling her closer, as he deepened their kiss. 

When they shifted, the restraint slid down next to Dani’s head. Malcolm reached up to move it and Dani pulled back from him. 

“Wait.” 

He furrowed his eyebrows, confused. 

She reached over touching the clasp on the restraint, “Maybe we should give you a happy memory to associate these with.” She opened the cuff and laid her wrist in it, before looking up at him, suggestively. 

Malcolm’s eyes were wide, his mouth slightly open in genuine shock at what she’d suggested. 

For a second, Dani thought she’d crossed a line, taken their sex life a step too far. “Is that weird for you?”

He swallowed, “No,” then cleared his throat. “It’s, um, actually sort of hot,” he leaned over and kissed her. 

“Yeah?” she asked, giggling. 

“Yeah,” his reply was deeper than usual, the effect of her suggestion taking hold. The sound sent a tingle through Dani, as did his tongue, sliding across her own. 

Malcolm broke their kiss, and slowly tightened the cuff around her wrist. Dani’s pulse started racing as he did the same to the other side. 

“Good?” he asked, suddenly looking shy. 

She nodded and reached up to push the dangling hair out of his eyes. Malcolm scrunched his face. 

“That’s not going to work,” he stood and eyed her for a moment. 

Dani realized she'd touched him, which kind of defeated the purpose of the restraints. Malcolm smirked at her and moved her clothes, laying them on his dresser. Then he grabbed both of her ankles and gently pulled her further down the bed, until her arms were slightly above her head. 

“There we go,” he grinned, crawling up her body once more to kiss her. His lips left hers, and he moved her hair, lightly kissing her neck. “Tell me if it’s too much,” he whispered. And she nodded, her eyes closed. 

He started by running his hands up her arms, barely making any contact at all, before returning to her neck with his lips. Dani was already squirming. Malcolm stood up, and unwrapped the towel, the instant exposure gave her goosebumps, although the chill from the way he was eyeing her body was far more intense. Dani watched him, as he stared hungrily at her. He subconsciously wet his lips with his tongue, and the knot in her stomach twisted. She knew that his body reacted to her the same as hers did to him. She knew that right now, even though she was at his mercy physically, she was still doing things to him that he couldn’t control. 

Malcolm climbed on top of her, on all fours, careful not to make contact with her anywhere. It was infuriating. He smiled slyly at her as he kissed first her collarbone, then down her chest, deliberately straight down the center. When he reached her navel, he reversed and followed his tracks back up her body, this time with his tongue only just touching her skin. 

Dani inhaled and shifted as he did so, squeezing her legs together. Next, the butterfly kisses returned, this time making their way down her breast until he stopped just before her nipple. She whimpered at the tease, and felt him huff a silent laugh as he did the same to the other breast. This time he took her in his mouth, gently sucking, and flicking her with his tongue. Dani’s breath left her in stutters and she raised her hips, the contact resonating much further south as well. She could feel every beat of her pulse between her legs. 

Malcolm released her breast from his mouth and again kissed his way down her abdomen, deliberately skipping over her pelvis and picking back up on her leg. Dani moaned at the delightful torture, as he pushed her legs apart and kissed his way up her inner thigh, nipping here and there with his teeth. She watched him through hooded eyes. He looked up at her, and never broke eye contact as his tongue flicked her most sensitive spot. 

Her head fell back onto the bed, and she moaned, as he continued worshiping her with his mouth. For the first time, Dani tried to reach for him, her wrists halting by the time they were at her head. She growled in frustration.

Malcolm raised his head, and again she whimpered, this time at the sudden lack of pleasurable touch. When she opened her eyes he was staring at her. When their eyes met, his finger slid inside her. He watched while her back arched, and she inhaled quickly, as he added a second finger. Curling them to hit the spot he knew would drive her wild. 

Malcolm’s eyes never left her face. He took in every second of the pleasure she was getting from him, hungrily. Every whispered plea, every bit lip to keep from calling out, he saw it, and intensified his efforts. Dani’s breaths were rampant. She couldn’t control her hips as she bucked against his hand. Malcolm’s typically bright eyes were dark and full of desire as he watched her. His thumb teased where his tongue had left off, while his fingers continued. Dani cursed at the added sensation. The tension within her kept tightening. After a few minutes of tortuous pleasure, Dani’s climax hit her almost violently. Her body shook, as the release spread, leaving her breathless. 

She gave herself a few seconds to come down from the high before she opened her eyes. Malcolm was subconsciously licking his lips again. The darkness in his eyes would have been frightening, had it not instantly reignited her own hunger for him. 

She held up her wrists, and he immediately understood, removing the cuffs and tossing them off the sides of the bed. As soon as she could, Dani sat up and grabbed his neck, pulling him back on top of her. She kissed him slowly, seductively, her tongue sliding across his languidly. She reached down and found the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head. Before he could lean back down, Dani put her hand on his chest, pushing him over onto his back. 

A mischievous grin spread across her face as she peeled his remaining clothing down and off his legs. She slowly crawled up him, the evidence of just how much he’d enjoyed pleasuring her evident. Her hands snaked their way up his thighs, as she looked up at him. This time it was her turn to watch him squirm. Her eyes never left his, as she stroked him once, leisurely, before her tongue made its way from the base to the tip. Malcolm sighed and fisted the covers, when she wrapped her lips around him and slowly took him into her mouth. 

Dani stroked his cock with her mouth, her tongue working in unison with her lips. Malcolm moaned and raised his lips, as she continued. She could feel him tensing as she pleasured him, her hand working the bottom as her lips teased the top. She was surprised when Malcolm suddenly spoke. 

“Wait, wait, wait,” he begged, not wanting to finish just yet. Dani stopped what she was doing, and smirked, sitting up. Malcolm looked at her and laughed, “Proud of yourself?” He took a long deep breath, trying to calm himself. 

“Very,” she replied, straddling his hips. Dani ran her hands provocatively over his abs and chest, until she was lying against him. She loved the feel of his bare skin on hers, how she could feel the muscles in his torso as their bodies moved together. Malcolm’s hands found the back of her head and pulled her to him. This time the kisses weren’t slow, or sensual, they were desperate, rough, and hungry. Dani reached down and positioned him between her legs, before she rocked her hips backward, taking all of him at once. 

Both of them groaned in pleasure. Dani sat still for a moment, reveling in the feeling of him. Malcolm’s hands found her waist and she moved her hips, slowly at first, teasing both of them. 

“God, you’re beautiful.” His hands on her hips gripped tighter, and begged for more movement. She gladly obliged. Dani braced herself on his chest, she sped up her rhythm, grinding into him. Malcolm sat up, suddenly, wrapping his arms around her body, pulling her down onto him hard. 

Something was different. Malcolm rarely got rough with her, it wasn’t really in his nature. Maybe it was the intensity of the foreplay, but his entire demeanor was different, heady, lustful. And it was doing sinfully erotic things to her. He kissed her neck, biting occasionally. She felt another climax building as he continued to pound up into her. She dug her fingers into his back, and he flipped her over. He held himself up over her, his hair dangling in front of his face, both of them covered in sweat, and breathing heavily. 

She could tell that he was at war with himself, that this primal urge which was so atypical for him, was winning. 

“I love you,” he gasped between breaths. 

“I love you, too” she grabbed the back of his neck, fisting his hair. “Don’t stop again,” she demanded, begging for her own release, and giving him permission to take his as he saw fit. His breathing stuttered for a moment before he kissed her once, and she bit his lip. Malcolm growled in response, pulling one of her legs up over his arm, and trusting into her vigorously. Each time he entered her, Dani’s breath hitched with the force. Each time, her body inched closer to the pay off she so desperately craved. She begged him not to stop, as the tingle started to spread from her core outward. Her body tightened around him and pleasure washed over her. Malcolm’s pace quickened; he was panting, his entire body shaking, as he found his own release, deep within her. 

They lay there for a long time, unmoving and absolutely spent. 

Finally, Dani spoke, “So, that was new.” 

Malcolm huffed, exhausted, “Yeah. I have no idea where that came from.” He looked over at her concerned, “I didn’t hurt you did I?”

“No,” she assured him. “Believe me that was in no way me complaining. Honestly, that was… hot and intense.”

Malcolm nodded. “Definitely a happy association for the restraints,” he noted. “Although now I’m just going to get incredibly turned on every time I see them. Which could be problematic.”

Dani laughed, “Worth it though?” 

“Absolutely. So, you’re staying here tonight, right?” Dani mock-glared at him, in all his victory. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to him, “I’m taking that as a yes.”

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

Malcolm stood, staring at the case board in the conference room. Gil and JT sat at the table flipping through endless pages of files, looking for any clue as to where the suspect might have taken Dani. 

“Fire is his weapon,” he didn’t turn around, but spoke his thoughts aloud, to no one in particular. “Arsonists, who murder, don’t typically like to see the victims suffer. That’s not their ultimate goal. The payoff is the chaos, the emotional aftermath, not the act of killing. Arson by definition is a distant act, it’s not intimate.”

Gil responded, “So, why take Dani? What’s the motive there?”

Malcolm turned, “That’s what I don’t understand. It doesn’t make any sense. Maybe she ran into him by chance when she was trying to get out? He acted on impulse? I don’t know.” Malcolm threw his hands up in frustration.

JT and Gil eyed each other. 

“Nothing about taking Dani makes sense for the profile of an Arsonist. He’s either some other type of killer, who happens to use fire as a weapon, or he’s an arsonist who’s gone completely rogue. Either way I’ve got nothing!” he turned and hurled the marker in his hand at the wall. 

“Easy, kid,” Gil stood putting his hand on Bright’s shoulder. “We’re going to find them. This is what you do. You’re the best profiler I’ve ever seen. You just gotta keep this,” he tapped the side of Malcolm’s head, “clear.” 

“How? How do I clear my head when all I can think about is the fact that the woman I love, the woman carrying my child, is out there with a killer, Gil. They’re in danger, and I can’t--” 

Malcolm’s phone buzzed on the table. A text message from UNKNOWN flashed across the screen.

_ Signed immunity from a district court judge, a car with a full tank, and 5K in cash. You have 8 hours.  _

Malcolm showed Gil and JT. As he did, it buzzed again. A video. His teammates leaned over his shoulders. His hand shook as he pressed play. 

_ Dani _ . 

Dried blood crusted on the side of her head. She was handcuffed to a pipe.

_ They’re in a basement.  _

“Say your name” 

“Dani Powell”

Malcolm’s throat stung; he tried to swallow the pain. 

“What day is it” 

“Wednesday” 

“And the date?”

“September 9th… I’m in a basement. We can’t be far from--”

The camera jerked around for a moment, but the sound was easy to understand. He hit her. When it refocused, Dani spit blood. Malcolm’s hand was shaking so badly it was hard to see the video. Rage surged through him. 

“And that - along with some other very unpleasant things- will continue to happen if you fail to meet my demands. You have eight hours.”


	8. Chapter 8

**PRESENT DAY**

Malcolm rewatched the video four times before Gil took his phone from him and sat it on the table. 

“You know what happens, Bright. Don’t do that to yourself.” 

The profiler continued to stare at the black screen, his right hand shaking uncontrollably. 

Again, Gil put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, “Breathe, kid.” 

“He didn’t give an address,” Malcolm was still staring, unfocused at the phone on the table. “We got his demands and a time frame, but no location. Which means he’s not currently at the exchange location. He has to move.” Malcolm walked over to the other side of the conference table. Looking for a specific file, he tossed the incorrect ones left and right until he found the one he needed. As he flipped through the pages, he spoke again, “The cash and the car aren’t a problem, I can front that. The tricky part will be finding a district court judge that isn’t in session most of the day. Gil, do you know anyone at the courthouse that might be able to expedite this?”

JT glanced at Gil; neither of them spoke. When his question was met with silence, Malcolm raised his head, looking up at his mentor. “Do you?” he asked again.

“Bright,” Malcolm knew that tone. He knew exactly how Gil’s voice changed before he was about to tell you something horrible. “No judge is going to sign that paperwork. And you know the NYPD doesn’t cooperate with extortionists.”

“It’s Dani,” Malcolm said the words like Gil was an idiot for not understanding who was involved. 

“I know. But, that doesn’t change the policy.”

Malcolm exhaled as though the lieutenant’s answer had knocked the wind out of him. It took all of two seconds for the shock to shift into anger. “We are NOT ignoring this, Gil.” 

Gil put his hands up, trying to calm him, “I know. We’ve got eight hours. Let’s use them to find her.” 

Malcolm leaned over, both of his hands on the table, “And if we don’t? What then?” His teammates were silent as he looked back and forth between them. Gil opened his mouth as though he was going to speak, but nothing exited. “You can’t be serious. GIL, IT’S DANI!”

“We can’t,” despite his firmness, the lieutenant looked ashamed as he said the words, “they won’t allow it.”

Malcolm pushed himself off of the table so hard, it moved several inches across the floor, “I don’t give a fuck what they’ll ‘allow’!” He rushed towards his mentor, rage coursing through him. “IT’S DANI!” JT grabbed him and pulled him backward. “IT’S MY CHILD!”

“Easy, Bright,” JT was struggling to keep him contained. 

“We can’t leave them with him.  _ Please _ ,” Malcolm begged. “We have to do something.”

“What do you suggest?” Gil retorted. 

Malcolm’s anger dissolved quickly, as he racked his brain for a solution. JT cautiously released him, but stayed close beside in case the switch flipped once more. The profiler’s eyes darted back and forth. His lips moved silently as he talked through the scenarios he was running in his head. After a few moments, Malcolm looked up at Gil, “What about a bluff?” 

“You and I both know the statistics on that,” he replied. 

“Yes, and we both know the statistics on what will happen to them if we don’t show up at all.”

“It’s risky, Bright. Very risky.” 

“Do you have a better idea?” Malcolm paced the floor. “We forge a judge’s signature on a fake immunity document--” 

“Which is all kinds of illegal,” JT noted. 

Malcolm simply waved him off. “I can supply the cash and the car, which we’ll recover once Dani is safe and we take him down.” 

“And now it’s an op, where we negotiate, which brass will never approve,” Gil finished.

Malcolm glared at him. “Fine,” he paused and looked around the conference room like he was trying to memorize something, “I quit.” 

“What?” Both of his teammates uttered the question in unison. 

“I don’t give a damn about policy. This bastard has the woman I love. He has my child. I’m doing this. With or without your help.” 

And with that, Malcolm walked past Gil toward the conference room door. 

He had almost exited when the lieutenant called to him, “Wait.”

Malcolm turned in the doorway. 

“What’s the plan?” 

* * *

**9 DAYS AGO**

Dani’s eyes opened slowly. It took her a minute to figure out where she was. She was laying on Malcolm’s couch, her head resting in his lap. He had a case file open above her, studying it. Wiggling her head, she snuggled into him.

“What time is it?”

The file closed and Dani felt his hand caress her side. “Almost six,” he replied.

“Seriously?”

He chuckled, “Yep.” 

Dani sat up and rubbed her face, “I was just going to rest my eyes for a minute.” 

“Well, you over achieved a little.”

“A little? I over achieved by 71 minutes.” Malcolm smiled at her while she stretched. 

“I would have woken you, but you seemed like you needed the rest.” 

Dani stood and made her way to the kitchen for a glass of water. He laid the file down and followed her. As she sipped from the glass, she leaned back against the counter; Malcolm did the same.

He eyed her, concerned. “You okay?”

She glanced up at him, nodding her head, “Yeah. I don’t know. I mean I  _ just _ woke up and I could legitimately crawl into bed right now.” Malcolm grinned mischievously. “I meant to fall back asleep. I don’t know why I’m so exhausted.”

“You work a mentally and physically stressful job. This case isn’t exactly helping I’m sure.” 

“You forgot the part about the boyfriend who keeps me up all hours of the night,” Dani giggled, as Malcolm wrapped his arms around her.

“Yeah, he’s the worst.” 

She buried her head in his chest, breathing him in. “Will your mom hate me if I skip out on dinner to go home and sleep?” 

He huffed a laugh, “Are you kidding me? She likes you more than me. If I tell her beforehand, she might just cancel it all together.” Malcolm kissed her temple, before pulling back to look at her. “You know you’re welcome to stay here. I promise not to interrupt your slumber.” 

Dani grinned, “Thank you, but I need to pick up my mail and take the trash out anyway.” 

“Okay. Well, I need to take a shower before I go. Text me when you’re home?” 

“I will.” 

“Be safe,” he cupped her face and kissed her softly, “I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” 

On the train home Dani was lucky enough to pick a car with open seating. She slid into the chair next to the doors, and closed her eyes. 

_ Can’t do the consecutive late nights like you used to, Powell, _ she scolded herself.

A pair of women took the remaining two seats next to her and she scooted further over in hers. Before the second stop, Dani started to drift off, the white noise of the ladies’ conversation in the background. 

“So how far along are you?” the woman next to her asked. 

“Eleven weeks,” the second replied.

“How’s the morning sickness?” 

“Actually, I haven’t had any issues with nausea.” 

“Oh my god, you have no idea how lucky you are.” 

“I know. Honestly, the only reason I even took a test was because I was constantly so exhausted. No matter how much I slept, I just wanted to keep sleeping.”

Dani’s eyes popped open. Her head slowly turned toward the women and she stared, her mouth slightly open. 

“Can I help you?” the woman furthest from her, the pregnant one, asked.

Dani shook her head, silently, and turned to face forward. Immediately she started doing the math in her head. Counting days, trying to remember her last cycle. Her issues with addiction three years ago had caused them to be unpredictable and often sporadic. Her body still hadn’t quite corrected itself even after all this time. Thankfully there were apps for that now. She pulled out her phone; Dani hadn’t noticed that she was shaking until she tried to click the right spot on the screen. 

Six weeks. 

It had been six weeks since her last cycle. 

By the time she realized they were at her stop, she barely had time to bolt through the doors before the train pulled away. 

She stood on the platform, her phone in her hand. Unsure of what to do next. 

  
  


Dani paced her kitchen. She’d left the test on the sink in the bathroom, waiting the recommended five minutes to check it. In those five minutes she had: sorted her mail, taken her trash to the chute, started the dishwasher, and poured a glass of water. And she still had 39 seconds left to wait. She’d resorted to pacing the linoleum until the alarm went off. 

Her phone dinged. 

Dani pressed the button and walked painstakingly slow to the bathroom. She wanted to move faster, but her legs weren’t cooperating with her brain. Before she picked the test up, she took a deep breath and swallowed. Despite the fact that her hands were shaking so badly they rivaled Malcolm’s, the test was easy to read. 

Two very clear and obvious lines. 

Dani’s heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest. The beating was all she could hear; she could feel it behind her eyes. 

_ I’m pregnant.  _

The two-word sentence sounded like a foreign language. She looked up at herself in the mirror and stared. 

_ You’re pregnant, _ she told herself.  _ You’re going to have a baby.  _

Even though she was looking directly into her own eyes, she didn’t notice the tears that had started to fall until one dripped off her cheek and hit her hand. Dani reached up and wiped them away, unable to identify exactly which emotion they were connected with; there were far too many rushing through her in this moment. She sat the test back down on the sink and her feet took her to her bedroom, though she didn’t remember making the conscious decision to go there. 

She laid down atop the covers on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. 

_ Malcolm _ . 

All she could think about was how he was going to react. Would he smile and kiss her like they did in the movies? Would he panic and immediately propose, as if it was the 1950s? 

And then there were the other options. Would he be angry? Terrified? Would he ask her if she’d considered all her options, which was really code for “maybe we should end it”? 

The last thought made her stomach churn. 

Of all the possible reactions Malcolm might have, that was the least likely. But one way or another, everything about their relationship was about to change. Their time together, as a duo, was numbered. So much of what Dani loved about their life now had an expiration date. Even though this could be the most amazing gift, they would never be able to go back to the way things were these past few months. The change was unavoidable. Tears streamed down her face, as she mourned the life she had grown to adore, to depend on, with Malcolm. Just the two of them, head over heels, and completely stupid in love. 

Suddenly she pictured him holding their tiny infant, walking it back and forth across the living room, pointing and naming the weapons in the cases as he went. She imagined the utter chaos and confusion that would ensue the first time Malcolm had to clean a blow out diaper that had gotten everywhere. Dani saw Malcolm, sneaking their toddler a sucker when she wasn’t looking, then outing himself as the culprit when he inevitably took one for himself, the two of them standing there claiming innocence with the sticks poking out of their mouths in unison. 

A laugh exploded from her as she again wiped her cheeks. 

Then she lifted her hand, still shaking, off of the bed and placed it just below her navel. 

* * *

**8 DAYS AGO**

Malcolm, Gil, and JT sat in the conference room waiting for Dani to return for their afternoon meeting. She’d been out of the office the majority of the day. After sitting on hold with numerous customer service lines for hours at a time, trying to track down which retailers sold a specific type of boot, she’d decided to go directly to the sources in person. By the time he’d come into the precinct, she had already left. A few minutes later, she rushed through the door apologizing multiple times before sitting across from Malcolm. 

“Hey,” he said, as she opened her notepad and searched for a pen. Malcolm tossed her his. 

She didn’t look up at him when she responded, “Hi.”

Dani had left his apartment exhausted the night before. This being the first time he’d seen her today, he had to admit she actually looked worse than she did last night. He was about to ask her if everything was alright, when Gil started the discussion of the day’s findings. 

Once they were dismissed Malcolm found a reason to lag behind Gil and JT in the conference room, busying himself with a file he was “organizing”. 

When the coast was clear, he whispered to her, “You okay?”

She glanced over at him briefly before collecting her papers and standing, “Yep. All good.” 

Before Dani had a chance to leave he was around the table standing next to her, “What’s wrong? Are you still not feeling well?” 

“Everything’s fine,” as she finished the sentence she looked down and studiously restacked her files. 

_ She’s lying.  _

Malcolm couldn’t remember a moment in their relationship, both platonic and romantic, that Dani had ever lied to him. She would tell you painfully horrible truths, but she wasn’t a liar, something he absolutely adored about her. He had no idea how to play the rest of the discussion. She’d blindsided him. 

He managed to reply with a lackluster, “okay,” before turning to leave the conference room. He was almost to the door when Dani spoke.

“Actually, is it okay if I stop by in a few, after I finish my paperwork?” 

Malcolm’s heart sank. She knew she never needed permission to come to his place; she practically lived there. “Stop by” also implied it would be a short visit before she left. Everything about the sentence she had just uttered terrified him. 

He attempted a smile. “Always,” he answered. And he left, a cancerous dread spreading throughout him before he could even make it out of the precinct. 

  
  


Malcolm tried to busy himself, to distract his mind from the only thought going through his head. 

_ She’s leaving me.  _

There was no other explanation for the way she’d worded that sentence. Hell, or why she’d even asked it in the first place. Nothing in this world mattered, but Dani. The thought of living without her was more than he could bear. 

Malcolm spent the entire time before she arrived preparing himself for how he would respond. He planned every movement, every response, every breath he would take from the moment she said the words until she left. Everything had to be premeditated; it was the only way he would be able to keep the inevitable panic attack at bay until she’d left. 

When Dani let herself into the apartment, he nearly lost it at the sight of her. This would be too much. It was going to break him. There was no stopping it. 

He focused on the counter top as she walked over. She was waiting for him to raise his head, but Malcolm wasn’t sure how he would react when their eyes met. 

Finally, Dani spoke, “Can we, um… can we talk?” 

He nodded, and meekly gestured toward the couch. If his entire world was going to fall out from under him, sitting might keep him from completely collapsing in front of her. 

Dani sat closer to him than he’d expected and cleared her throat, but never said a word. Eventually Malcolm looked up at her, she was nervously picking at her nails, her hands shaking nearly as bad as his did. 

“I’ve been running through this in my head all day. I had it all prepared, exactly how I’d say it,” she huffed a sarcastic laugh, “and now I can’t remember any of it.” 

Malcolm closed his eyes slowly and took a deep breath. When he reopened them, Dani was staring at him, searching his eyes for something. He couldn't figure out what it was she was trying to find. A few times it looked as though she was finally going to speak, but each time she froze. 

He looked into her eyes, silently telling her how much he loved her and how grateful he was for the few months of pure happiness she’d given him. 

“Malcolm,” Dani took a shaky breath, “I’m pregnant.” 

He exhaled a huff of air, then looked up at her confused, “What?”

“I’m pregnant,” she repeated. 

His mouth popped open and he stared silently at her. He thought he was about to lose her forever. He was wrong. The relief that flooded him at that fact was making it difficult to process the actual revelation.

She stared at him, nervous and worried, “Can you please say something?”

“I-- I thought you were breaking up with me,” he offered. 

“What? No. Bright, I love you.” 

A giant smile flashed across his face as he leaned in and kissed her, “I love you, too.” When he pulled back, the smile immediately receded into pure, wide-eyed shock, as he finally, truly processed what she had told him.

“You’re pregnant?”

She nodded, tentatively.

A myriad of emotions swept over him, as he stared, unfocused, at the wall behind Dani’s head.

_ I’m going to be a father.  _

A hint of a smile curved at the edges of his mouth. At that, she was visibly relieved.

Then, Malcolm’s psyche reared its ugly head.

_ You know you’re going to completely screw this kid up, right? You can barely take care of yourself.  _

_ Are any of your conditions genetic? _

_ Bet those issues of yours will end up traumatizing it too. _

_ Don’t you think it will be embarrassed to have a father who’s so obviously different? _

_ It’s not a matter of if you fail miserably; it's really more of when.  _

_ How does Dani feel?  _

He returned his gaze to her. She was fisting the end of her shirt in her hands nervously, trying to read his emotions. 

_ Does she feel trapped now? _

Malcolm’s hand was practically vibrating in his lap. Dani’s eyes fell to it, and her shoulders slumped. 

“Talk to me,” she pleaded. 

“I’m not good enough,” he whispered, unable to look at her. 

“What?”

“For you. For the baby. I’m going to screw this up in some magnificently unpredictable way. Just like I always do.” His hands flew up to his forehead, as they tended to when his emotions got the best of him, Like they could somehow hold the breakdown in if he pushed hard enough. 

Dani knew the signs well. She pulled him to her and wrapped her arms around him, leaning back against the end of the couch. Malcolm lay next to her, holding on to her to keep from falling apart. 

  
  


Malcolm wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but they laid like that long enough for Dani to doze off. The rest had given him time to refocus, to sift through the onslaught of emotions that had overwhelmed him. He had been on the verge of a nervous breakdown before Dani even entered his apartment. Removing those elements helped greatly. 

Malcolm carefully raised himself up, went to the kitchen, and filled a kettle with water for tea. As it heated, he attempted to slowly walk through each emotion, like Dr. Le Deux had taught him. 

Dani woke and made her way to the kitchen also, standing next to him. He turned his head, offered an affiliative smile, and looked back down at the kettle. Her hand reached over and covered his on the counter. 

“Bright, you are more than good enough. You’re everything I never even knew I wanted.” 

He swallowed, “I don’t want you to feel like you’re trapped in a relationship with me now.” 

“I don’t feel trapped. I’m in love with you. I want to be with you. If that’s still what you want too.”

His head whipped up, “Of course that’s what I want. I’m just…”

“Scared?”

“Yeah,” he nodded. 

“Me too.” 

Malcolm turned, brushed her cheek with his hand, and kissed her. After, Dani laid her head on his shoulder and he held her tightly.

“I was so worried about how you’d react,” she confessed.

He grinned, “Better or worse than you expected?”

“Honestly, I don’t know what I expected.” 

“It didn’t help that I was positive you were going to break things off when you got here.”

She chuckled and pulled back to throw him a chastising look, “No, it did not.”

“I’m sorry I lost it. It’s just a lot to process, on top of me being me.” 

Dani nodded, “Believe me I know.” 

Malcolm took both of her hands in his, “I love you. And I’m not going anywhere.” 

They kissed again, gently, as the kettle whistled. 

Malcolm poured two cups of tea and then stared at it, puzzled, “Can you even have this?” 

Dani laughed, “I have no idea. I know almost nothing about pregnancy.” 

He turned to her and started laughing himself. “Well, this may be a shock to you, but neither do I,” he joked. “What could possibly go wrong?” The laughter was cleansing. A brief moment passed before Malcolm said, “Seriously though,” and grabbed his phone from the counter. 

“What are you doing?” Dani asked, confused.” 

“I’m googling whether or not you’re allowed to have this tea.” 

* * *

**7 DAYS AGO**  
  


The next morning Malcolm woke to Dani laying next to him on her back. He leaned up on his hand and stared at her. 

She was perfect. Everything about her was a gift he’d spend his whole life striving to deserve. His eyes drifted to her stomach. And now the two of them had created something, a tiny being, that was growing by the minute. 

Malcolm reached out and laid his hand on her stomach. Instantly, a warmth rushed through him. There, just a few inches beneath his hand, nestled safely inside the woman he loved, was his child. The realization overwhelmed him and a tear trickled down his cheek. 

He leaned over and whispered, “I’m sorry I panicked last night. But you should know that doesn’t mean I don’t want you. I just want to be the father you deserve. I’m going to work on that, while you’re in there. Okay?” 

He raised back up and watched Dani while she slept. 

Just when he’d thought there was no way he could possibly love this woman any more than he already did... That the burn he felt within him whenever he was near her would surely consume him from the inside out… Malcolm thought for a second.

No. That wasn’t the right analogy at all. What Malcolm felt for Dani wasn’t simply a fire, a blaze of unimaginable heat. Fires extinguish; eventually they burn out. His love for her was like embers. It was ever-present, smoldering, burning beneath the surface and able to ignite a blaze at a moment’s notice. Quiet, but powerful. 


	9. Chapter 9

**PRESENT DAY**

“Okay. Sign here and it’s done,” Gil slid a piece of paper in front of Malcolm; at the top it read “Resignation of Position”. The lieutenant had already filled out every section, all Bright had to do was add his signature. He stared at the document for a second, before looking up at his mentor. Then he clicked his pen, signed his name, and slid it back to him. 

JT crossed his arms in front of him, none of the men speaking. The gravity of what had just happened weighed on each of them. After a brief pause, Gil walked around the table. 

“Malcolm Bright, you are hereby relieved of your duties to the NYPD.” He held out his hand, palm up. Malcolm opened his jacket, unclipped his badge from his belt, and handed it to him. Then, Gil eyed the holster still secured to the profiler’s belt. “That ours?” 

He shook his head, “It’s mine.” 

JT laid an earpiece and a protective vest on the table. He looked at it for a moment then proceeded to rip the velcro NYPD label off of the front of it.

Malcolm looked down at the items then back up at Gil, whose face was filled with concern. “Remember, JT and I can’t participate in the exchange, but we’ll be listening. And we’ll be waiting for him when he tries to leave or if anything goes sideways.”

He nodded, silently. 

“You good?” 

“Yeah. I’m good.” 

Gil put his hand on Malcolm’s shoulder and squeezed, “Be careful.” Again, Malcolm nodded. Then Gil and JT both walked toward the conference room door. On the way out Gil added, “The items on that table are the property of the NYPD. Under no circumstances are you to take them with you when you leave.” He turned and winked as he walked through the doorway. 

Malcolm paced the floor in his apartment between the island and the stairs. Two guns, the earpiece, and the vest sat on the counter next to his phone. It had been 6 hours and still no word from the suspect about an address. He was starting to worry it was all an attempt to keep them busy while the suspect tried to run. A pen flipped nervously between his fingers, back and forth, as he ran through the points of the plan in his head. 

His phone buzzed on the counter.

_ Do you have what I need?  _

_ Yes.  _

_ 25 Sutton place S. 30 minutes. _

Malcolm texted the address to Gil. JT called him less than a minute later. 

“That address is a two-story parking garage in midtown. It’s literally on the East River. Relatively small; must be for some of the luxury apartments in the vicinity. Looks like the surrounding buildings also have garages. That will give us somewhere to wait out of sight.”

Gil’s voice joined JT’s, “Just make the exchange and let him go. Make sure Dani’s safe. We’ll get him on the way out.” 

“Okay. I’m leaving now.” 

“You have the second piece?” 

Malcolm eyed the additional gun Gil had given him on the counter, “Yeah.” 

“That’s your ace in the hole. Don’t be afraid to use it. We’ll be on coms when you get there.”

“Got it.” 

Malcolm ended the call. His hands were shaking as he pulled the vest over his head and velcroed it secure. He removed his own weapon from the holster on his belt, replacing it with Gil’s. Then he cocked his, and tucked it in his pants behind his back. Malcolm put on his jacket and made sure the envelope full of cash was still tucked safely in the inside pocket. He grabbed the keys to the car, and stopped before reaching the door. After taking a long deep breath, he exited his apartment.

_ I’m coming, Dani.  _

* * *

Dani felt the car stop and the engine turn off. Her wrists burned. The cuts from where she’d spent the entire ride attempting to free herself from the ties, oozed tiny strips of blood. The trunk popped open, and the man grabbed her arm, pulling her roughly out of the vehicle. 

Immediately she started assessing her surroundings, looking for anything and anyone that might help her. It was obviously a parking garage, but it was uncharacteristically empty. 

The man pulled a gun from behind his back, “If you try anything…” He left the sentence unfinished and gestured for her to start walking up the incline. There were only two levels to the garage, which was odd for the city. When they reached the open top floor, he guided her to the side nearest the river. It was early evening. Had she not been in her current situation, the glow of the sunset around the river would have been beautiful.

“Sit,” he spat, practically throwing her to the ground. 

Fifteen minutes later, Dani heard a car door shut. 

_ Bright.  _

The man jerked her up by the arm and pulled her over to the side. “Get up,” he ordered, gesturing for her to climb up onto the two-foot ledge. Dani eyed him, delaying as long as she could. “Now!” he cocked the gun and pointed it at her. Slowly, carefully Dani stepped onto the ledge and straightened herself up. She looked over her shoulder, at the water below. 

_ Water is better than pavement,  _ she tried to reassure herself, unsuccessfully.

It was still a sizable drop. The wind coming off the water wasn’t helpful either. 

A moment later, Malcolm was visible walking up the incline. When he saw them he immediately raised his hands to show he wasn’t a threat. 

“Put your gun on the ground or I fire mine,” the man pointed his upward toward Dani’s chest. 

Malcolm’s eyes were on her, “Okay,” he agreed, as he holstered the weapon, bent down, and laid it on the concrete, then continued moving forward. The man let him get over two-thirds of the way across the mostly-vacant lot before he finally halted him. 

“That’s close enough.” 

Bright froze, his eyes had never left Dani, “Are you hurt?” 

She shook her head. 

“Where’s the car?” the man asked, skeptically.

“I’m going to get the keys,” Malcolm warned, inching his hand toward his pocket. He pulled them out and jingled them, “Black Mercedes, halfway down the incline.” 

“Toss them.” 

Malcolm obliged. They landed at his feet with a clink. 

“The money?” 

“Again,” the profiler pointed to his jacket asking for permission. He pulled the envelope and tossed it over as well. 

Malcolm glanced between Dani and the imposing figure next to her. She could tell he was terrified. Not because it was obvious. On the contrary, anyone else looking at him would have thought him calm and collected. But Dani knew him, truly knew him. He was doing an impressive job hiding the tremor that she knew had to be plaguing his hand right now. His breathing was only slightly faster than normal. But his lips, that’s what gave him away. Malcolm subconsciously licked his lips whenever he was in a situation that genuinely scared or stressed him. He’d done it twice already.

“I’ve done everything you asked: Money, car, gas. Please, let Dani go.” Again, Malcolm licked his lips. 

The man hesitated and looked over his shoulder at the East River. 

_ Somethings wrong _ , Dani thought.

Bright was thinking the same thing. His eyes shifted to hers for a split second, warning her to be ready. 

“You know,” the man began, “fire has always fascinated me. It’s hypnotic really, watching the flames as they flicker and dance. It’s a beautiful, chaotic, and powerful force to be reckoned with. And no matter how much you think you’ve mastered the art, you can never truly control it.” 

She noticed that Malcolm’s breathing had sped up, “You’ve got what you want. You can go. All I want is Dani.” 

The man completely ignored him, “Water, for all its contrasting qualities, is surprisingly similar. It’s also powerful, devastating, but even more difficult to control. A poetic antithesis of fire,” he turned back to look at the profiler. “That’s at least a forty foot drop. Not incredibly life-threatening, provided you land the right way.” 

_ He’s going to push me, _ Dani thought.

She immediately started brainstorming how to position herself to minimize the impact on her body.

Malcolm’s hand started slowly inching its way behind his back. __

The man continued, “The real question is: would the baby survive?” 

Dani’s stomach heaved. Her blood ran cold. 

_ How does he know? _

She looked at Malcolm, whose eyes were filled with panic.

“Don’t look so shocked,” he turned his focus from Dani to Malcolm, “Every time I threatened her, the first place she protected was her stomach, not her face. It doesn’t take a genius to do that math.”  __

Malcolm took a step forward, “Please!” he begged. 

A diabolical grin spread across the man’s face, “Oh, it’s yours.”

Without any further warning, he turned and shoved Dani’s thighs as hard as he could. With nothing to steady her balance, there wasn’t anything she could do. She heard Malcolm scream, then the gunshot. And for a split second saw him rushing toward her, gun in hand, before she was falling. 

The air rushed past her faster than she’d expected. There was no way to right her position in mid air. She had just enough time to take a deep breath and grab her knees before the impact hit her like a speeding train and the frigid waters engulfed her. 

* * *

**13 HOURS AGO**

  
  


The team busied themselves in the conference room going over evidence from the previous three fires. Malcolm was seated, flipping through a file, taking notes, working up a profile. Dani and JT stood at the case board, looking at photos of the damage and the methods with which they were started. Gil was sifting through witness statements, attempting to work up a description of the suspect. So far the only thing everyone agreed on was that he was very tall. 

JT spoke, though he didn’t turn around from the board, “Bright, what’s the profile for an arsonist who changes their MO every time?”

Malcolm glanced up from his notes, “That’s the thing, there really isn’t one. Most arsonists have a method and they stick to it. They hone their craft and their targets get bigger, bolder. This suspect is doing the opposite. What’s getting bigger and bolder are the fires he sets, how he sets them. The targets stayed relatively similar: vacant or abandoned buildings.” 

One of the other detectives entered from the bullpen and handed Gil a file. He opened it, rubbed his forehead, and laid it open on the table. “Formerly vacant buildings. Investigators found human remains in the rubble this time. Looks like a squatter.” 

Malcolm grabbed the file and laid the photos out onto the table. Dani leaned over to look at them, then abruptly stood back upright. He watched her subtly as she retrieved a mint from her pocket. Their eyes met for a second, as she put the mint in her mouth and went back to studying the photos. 

Morning sickness had hit Dani with a vengeance two days before. Although, contrary to its moniker, it was actually more like twenty four hours a day sickness. From the time she woke up to the time she went to bed, she popped mints like his mother popped pills. He’d gone out and gotten her a stash of crackers, mints, and ginger ale to try and help. Mints helped the most, but nothing completely eliminated it. Trying to hide it at the precinct was even worse. He felt horrible for her. 

As usual, Dani was handling it with a strength and grace, despite her misery, that left him in awe.

The team continued to work, shuffling in and out of the conference room to do research or make a call. 

An hour later, a detective in the bullpen got their attention, “Gil!”

When they reached her, she put her hand over the speaking end of the receiver. “Just got a tip: a suspicious person carrying canisters in and out of a building that’s been abandoned for months. Washington and Canal.”

“We’re on it,” the lieutenant replied, “Bright with me. Dani, you’re with JT.”

On the way to the location Malcolm was deep in thought. His silence was so uncharacteristic that it caught Gil’s attention, despite his speeding through mid-day traffic. 

“What’s going on? You’re never quiet.” 

Malcolm considered his words for a moment before responding. “I need something. But I also need you to not ask why.” 

“Well that’s frightening,” Gil answered tentatively, “but I suppose I can try.”

“If we split up when we get there, pair me with Dani,” Malcolm’s eyes never left the road as he spoke.

Gil glanced over at him quickly, before refocusing, “Okay.” 

Malcolm exhaled a sigh of relief as they pulled up to the building. 

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

“You’ve got what you want. You can go. All I want is Dani.” 

“Water, for all its contrasting qualities, is similar. It’s also powerful, devastating, but even more difficult to control. A poetic antithesis of fire.”

_ He’s stalling. If he was going to leave he would have already. _

“That’s at least a forty foot drop. Not incredibly life-threatening, provided you land the right way.” 

_ Fuck. He’s going to push her.  _

His hand slowly inched its way behind his back. Any quick movements and the man could push her before he could pull the trigger. 

“The real question is: would the baby survive?” 

Malcolm froze. 

_ How could he possibly know that? _

“Don’t look so shocked,” he turned his focus from Dani to him, “Every time I threatened her, the first place she protected was her stomach, not her face. It doesn’t take a genius to do that math.”  __

Malcolm took a step forward, his hand behind his back, working its way under the jacket, “Please!” he begged. 

A diabolical grin spread across the man’s face, “Oh, it’s yours.” 

Without any further warning, the man turned and shoved Dani’s thighs as hard as he could. Malcolm watched in horror as she reached for something, anything to grab on to, and then she disappeared out of sight. 

“DANI!” The terror in his own voice frightened him. He pulled the gun from behind his back and fired. The man staggered once, looked down at the wound in his chest, and fell backward over the ledge as well. 

Then Malcolm ran. 

“Bright?!” Gil’s voice echoed in his head. 

“Get a bus! He pushed Dani!” Malcolm ordered, as he tossed the gun to the ground and looked over the ledge. 

_ Come on. Come on.  _

He waited three seconds for Dani to surface. When she didn’t, he climbed up onto the ledge. 

“I’m going after her,” he told Gil, tossing the earpiece to the ground afterward. 

Without a second thought, Malcolm jumped.

He kept his body as straight as he could, but that didn’t stop the impact from hurting like hell. As soon as his head was under he opened his eyes, which was practically useless. The water was murky at best. He spun around under water, feeling out as far as he could reach. Finally, he had to surface for air. When he did, he spat water and yelled. 

“DANI?!”

_ Her hands were tied, _ he remembered, fear surging through him. 

Malcolm took a deep breath and was about to go back under when he heard something. He whipped his head and spun himself around searching for the noise. 

“DANI?!” he screamed. 

He turned again. 

She was twenty feet away. He barely caught a glimpse of her head before it sank beneath the surface of the water. 

Malcolm swam as hard as he could. By the time he got to her, she was so far under water that her arms were floating above her head. He grabbed one and pulled. Once Dani’s head was back above water he swam for the bank. He should have taken his vest off; it was cumbersome and weighing him down even more. By the time he reached a section of the bank he could actually climb up, he was exhausted. 

Malcolm pulled Dani up, over the rocks, until they were on flat terrain. He could hear the sirens of the ambulance nearing, as he rolled her onto her back. 

“Dani?”

He checked her neck for a pulse. Nothing. 

_ No. _

He started chest compressions. 

“Dani!”

Two breaths. 

Nothing. 

Chest compressions again. Harder. He felt like he was going to break her sternum in two.

“Please don’t do this, Dani.” he begged. The frenzied panic was leaving his system, a foreboding and heavy dread taking its place. 

Two breaths. 

Nothing. 

Chest compressions.

“You have to come back. I can’t lose both of you. Please.” 

Two breaths. 

Dani coughed, water spewing from her mouth. Malcolm jumped in surprise, and turned her onto her side. The medics were rushing toward them. She continued to cough, her inhales stuttering as she did. When she’d finally cleared the liquid the medics were at their sides. 

“Bright?” Dani was searching for him.

“I’m here,” he assured her.

One of the EMTs turned to him, assessing the fact that he too was soaking wet. “Are you okay, sir?”

Malcolm nodded, “Yeah, I’m fine. She’s pregnant. And lost consciousness for at least a minute, maybe more.” 

The EMTs lifted her onto a stretcher and carried her up to the road.

“Bright?”

“I’m still here,” he called, jumping into the ambulance behind them. 

As they sped through the streets, Malcolm took Dani’s hand. She turned her head toward him, tears streaming down her face. 

Malcolm knew what she was thinking. 

_ There’s no way... _

“It’s going to be okay,” he told her. Not believing his own lie, as the medics checked her vitals. 

“How?” She was trying her hardest to hold it all in, but her pain escaped in bursts. Single anguished sobs, one at a time. 

All Malcolm could do was squeeze her hand. He knew he had to be strong for her. But he was exhausted and absolutely terrified of what they were certain to hear when they arrived at the hospital. Dani laid her head back against the propped gurney and continued to cry, already mourning for what they had lost. Malcolm bowed his head, and continued to hold her hand, his own tears falling to the floor in silence. 

* * *

As soon as they reached the hospital, Dani was rushed to a room. Malcolm stood next to her, still gripping her hand, as the doctor rushed in to see her. Behind him, an ultrasound tech wheeled in a machine, and started setting it up. 

“Dani Powell?” the doctor asked as he shook her free hand and she nodded. “I’m Dr. Riley.” He shook Malcolm’s hand as well, and the profiler introduced himself. 

“And you are the father?” the doctor asked. 

“Yes,” he agreed, desperately trying not to think of that title in the past tense. 

“I understand you had a nasty fall,” he was reading the report he’d only just received, “forty feet, off of a parking garage, into the East River?” There was no hiding the shock in his voice. 

Dani tried to respond, but as soon as she opened her mouth her breath hitched and her emotions took over. Malcolm explained for her.

“We work for the NYPD. Dani was held hostage and, during an attempted exchange, the suspect pushed her off of the ledge of a two-story parking garage. Thankfully into the East River.”

“I see. It also says here that you were non responsive; during that time CPR was performed for at least one minute before you came to,” he looked at Malcolm, “That was you, I take it?”

Malcolm nodded, looking down at Dani’s hand in his.

“Based on your clothing, I’m assuming you jumped in after her?”

“Yeah.” 

“That’s incredible. You saved her life.” 

Malcolm didn’t respond. 

“We’re ready,” the tech said. 

“Our tech, Lindsey,” the doctor walked over behind her, “is going to do an ultrasound for us, so we can assess your baby’s condition.”

Malcolm knew that was the politically correct way to say “if your baby is still alive”. Based on Dani’s expression, she was thinking the same thing.

“Can you pull your shirt up for me, please, and unbutton your pants?”

Dani complied, her hands shaking so badly she could barely undo the buttons. Malcolm’s heart was pounding as the woman squeezed clear gel out of a tube, and started moving a device around Dani’s lower abdomen. 

Malcolm felt her hand tighten around his. He returned the squeeze, attempting, through the gesture, to tell her how much he loved her. No matter what happened. 

The screen reminded Malcolm of the static on an old television. After a moment, a dark oval appeared. Admittedly, he had no clue what he was looking at. Dani asked before he had the chance to. 

“What’s that?” 

“The fuzzy parts here are your uterus,” the tech replied. “This dark oval is what we call the gestational sac. Think of it like the fluid within an egg.”

That analogy was actually quite helpful.

Malcolm glanced up at the doctor. His expression was tense, hard. Nothing that denoted he’d seen any good news on the monitor. “You estimated around seven weeks?” he asked them. 

Dani nodded.

Malcolm tasted bile in his throat and forced it back down. 

“Sometimes it’s tricky this early,” Lindsey said, pushing the device at different angles on Dani’s stomach. 

After a few moments of searching, a strange noise came through the speakers for just a second then disappeared. The technician pushed a little harder with the device and the sound returned: A rapid succession of “Whaa” sounds, over and over. 

“There we go,” Lindsey smiled, looking over at them. “That sound you're hearing, is your baby’s heartbeat.” 

Malcolm exhaled in complete shock, meanwhile Dani had stopped breathing all together.

“I’ll be damned,” Dr. Riley whispered, clearly as stunned as everyone else in the room. 

Lindsey shifted the device again and suddenly, a tiny gray peanut appeared on the screen. “And there he or she is.” 

“That’s it?” Malcolm asked. 

“Yep. That’s your little one,” she replied beaming. 

Both he and Dani stared at the screen in wide-eyed awe, as the tech took shots of the screen for the sonogram. 

The doctor spoke, “Can we zoom in, please. I’d like to see the heartbeat.”

Malcolm’s eyes were glued to the screen as they magnified the image. There it was. Clear as day. The tiny little heart, beating like crazy. Dani’s free hand flew to her mouth, trying to stifle a very different type of sobbing. A smile that was wider than her hand, peeked out from behind it. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head and she wrapped her arm up and around him. 

A laugh burst from Malcolm’s lips, behind it an exhaled huff that released with it all the fear and dread that had been weighing down on him. He suddenly felt as light as a feather and so overwhelmed with pure joy that it was practically euphoric.

All he could do was watch that screen, and listen to the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. 

The heartbeat of their child. 


	10. Chapter 10

**PRESENT DAY**

Malcolm sat in the chair next to Dani’s bed. The doctors decided that it was best to keep her overnight for observation, given everything that had happened. Not surprisingly, she wasn’t thrilled at the prospect, but put up less of a fight than Malcolm had predicted. He covertly watched her from the corners of his eyes as he “read” a magazine. Or so he thought. 

“You’re not going to be able to watch my every move for the rest of the pregnancy, you know,” Dani commented, never looking up from the one she was perusing. 

He pursed his lips to subdue a grin, “I have no idea what you’re talking about. And you’re vastly underestimating my ambition.” As Dani laughed, Malcolm’s phone buzzed on the tray between them. “It’s Gil. He wants to know if you’re feeling up for visitors.” 

She nodded, happily, and he responded to the message. “So, they know everything now.” 

“Yes,” Malcolm’s demeanor instantly changed, “There was no hiding that after the explosion.” He could feel all the emotions from the last twenty-four hours threatening just beneath the surface of his otherwise calm facade. He’d had no time to actually process anything, but that would have to wait a little while longer. “Apparently they already knew we were together.” 

“What?” Dani looked up from the magazine. 

“When you didn’t come out of the building, and I was--” he swallowed the stinging lump in his throat, and cleared it before continuing, “Gil said they knew we were together, and I didn’t have to hide it.”

“How long have they known?” she asked. 

Malcolm shook his head, “No idea. Apparently we weren’t as clever as we thought.” He leaned his head back against the chair. “The baby was news though,” he smiled. 

Dani did the same, and touched her stomach absent-mindedly. Malcolm adored that the gesture had already become second nature to her. Any time he witnessed it, his heart melted completely. He watched her for quite a while, openly this time, thankful beyond measure for the outcome they’d been lucky enough to receive. 

A short while later, a knock came at the door. Dani sat up as Gil and JT entered. 

“Hey,” the lieutenant smiled as he walked around to the side of the bed, “How you feeling?”

“Sore,” Dani admitted. 

“Hitting the East River from forty-five feet will do that,” JT noted. 

She chuckled, “Yes it will.” 

Gil looked over at Malcolm then back to Dani, “Docs said everything’s okay?” 

“Yeah,” Dani answered, trying not to get emotional.

“We’re the talk of the floor,” Malcolm answered, “The nurses are calling it ‘the invincible baby’.”

Gil smiled proudly, “Which, congratulations, by the way.” 

Malcolm watched Dani as her expression shifted from elated to slightly embarrassed. “Sorry this is how you guys found out.”

JT waved her off, “Don’t be. Tally and I didn’t tell anyone until after twelve weeks. You guys knew for what, like a week? We get it.” He crossed his arms dramatically, “Now, not telling us you were together, that’s just cold. Are we not family to you?” His head was bouncing back and forth between Dani and Malcolm, comically awaiting an answer. 

Dani obliged, giggling at his antics, “Of course you are.” She looked over at Malcolm, “This was just ours. We wanted to keep it that way as long as possible.” 

“It’s fine,” Gil reassured her, “The important thing is that the two of you are happy and everyone’s healthy. That’s all that matters. JT’s ego will live to see another day, unfortunately.”

“Listen, I’m sure you could use some rest. We just wanted to check on you. Dani, take as much time off as you need. Don’t worry about work.” Gil’s eyebrows shot up and he shifted his gaze to Malcolm. “Speaking of,” he reached into his back pocket and produced a piece of paper, handing it across the bed to him, “It’s crazy. Everything happened so quickly, that I completely forgot to take this to HR.”

Malcolm unfolded his resignation document and grinned up at his mentor. “Well, things were pretty hectic at the time. Given your age--”

JT and Dani both laughed.

The lieutenant held up his hand, “Hey. Hey. Hey. Too far.” 

Malcolm chuckled as he unceremoniously ripped the paper multiple times, then turned and tossed it into the trash. 

**3.5 MONTHS LATER**

Dani and Malcolm stood in the kitchen, each of them bouncing with anxious energy. Less than an hour ago, they were at an ultrasound appointment. At twenty-one weeks, they knew they would be learning if their Little Star was a boy or a girl. Before they left for the appointment, Malcolm had asked her for a favor. 

“Would it be okay if we wait until we’re back home, just you and me, to learn the gender?” 

Dani was puzzled, “Can we do that?”

He nodded, “I did some research. They can shut off the screen for us at the appointment, ID the gender, and still print a sonogram photo for us, but they put it in an envelope. A lot of people do that for those gender reveal  parties . Speaking of, we aren’t doing that are we?”

Dani simply stared at him and blinked, “No.” 

“Good,” Malcolm waited for her response to his original question. 

“I don’t mind waiting until we’re home, if that’s what you want. I’m curious though. Why?”

“It’s a big moment. I just don’t want to share it with anyone else but you.”

Dani leaned in and kissed him, “Then that’s what we’ll do.” 

At the appointment, Malcolm couldn’t believe how well defined the baby’s features were already. When the tech turned on the screen, and they saw the baby’s profile, he and Dani both gasped. Little Star had certainly grown. He couldn’t stop staring at the face, the shape of the eyes, nose, and mouth, wondering what it would look like when they finally got to meet their child in person. 

Now they stood in their kitchen, Dani with the envelope in hand, practically bursting with anticipation. 

“You want to do it?” she asked, offering it to him.

He shook his head, nervously, “You go ahead.” 

Dani took a deep breath, “Ready?”

He couldn’t speak; he just nodded.

She ripped open the flap on the envelope, then pulled out the small square sonogram. Her hand immediately covered her mouth, as tears welled in her eyes. Then she slowly turned the picture around for him to see. “Daddy’s little girl,” she smiled, the tears spilling over and on to her cheeks. 

Malcolm’s mouth fell open, while he reached out for the photo, “It’s a girl?”

Dani nodded, emphatically, a giant smile covering her face. 

He stared, wide-eyed at the sonogram, brushing his thumb across it lovingly. 

_ Our Little Star.  _

After a moment, he looked back up at Dani. “It’s a girl,” the revelation still hadn’t quite sunk in yet. Saying it out loud was helping. 

“Yeah,” Dani laughed. 

Without warning Malcolm closed the distance between them and kissed her. “I love you so much,” 

“I love you, too,” she replied, equally as giddy as he was. 

He knelt down in front of her, holding their growing bump in his hands. Then he leaned in and kissed it too. “Little Star, you’re a girl. Mommy and Daddy are very excited right now.” 

A tiny nudge against his hand responded to him. Dani smiled down at him, as he looked up at her completely smitten. Then he laid the side of his head against her belly and waited on another kick from their baby girl. 

**8 MONTHS LATER**

Malcolm stood at the head of the hospital bed next to Dani, her hand in his, as she pushed. 

Less than five hours ago, they were getting ready for bed, when she’d looked over at him from her side and simply said, “Um.” She’d been having contractions for a few days, off and on, but nothing steady enough to time yet. 

The way she’d said the phrase frightened him and he practically leapt across the bed, “What?”

“My water just broke.” The two of them looked down in unison. 

Malcolm took a deep breath, “Okay. The bag’s ready. Let’s get you changed.” Dani held his arm as she walked to the bathroom to change. Jessica had put Adolpho on stand by, one of the numerous obsessive grandmother things she had done recently; but he had to admit this one was actually pretty amazing. 

Once Dani was changed, Malcolm grabbed their bag, and opened the door for her. “Let’s go meet our daughter,” he smiled, and Dani kissed him, before they headed carefully down the stairs and to the car.

Doctors said Dani’s labor had progressed quickly. She admitted the pain was far worse than she’d expected, but nothing she showed outwardly testified to that fact. She was a warrior, but that wasn’t news to him. Dani was the strongest person he’d ever met. Now he stood next to her, as she took childbirth in stride, moments away from finally meeting the tiny life they’d created together. 

“Dad, do you want to see this?” the doctor asked. Malcolm kissed Dani’s head, but kept her hand, as he moved toward the foot of the bed. “Dani this last push is going to be much longer than the others. No more timing and stopping. We’re pushing until she’s out. Make sure to breathe as you push, okay?”

“Okay, Dani gasped,” Malcolm looked up at her. She was exhausted, sweating, and managing pain the likes of which he would never feel in his lifetime. He had never admired someone more, or been more in love with her. She was a goddess. 

“Here we go. Dani, push,” the doctor instructed. 

Once her air passage was cleared, they laid her on Dani’s chest.

“Hi beautiful,” Dani greeted their daughter through elated tears, as the little one wiggled and cried out. She turned to Malcolm in disbelief, “She’s here.” 

“Yeah, she is,” he replied, rubbing the baby’s back gently. “She’s perfect.” 

After a short while, the nurses took the baby to get her measurements, and clean her up a bit. When they did, he took Dani’s face in his hands, “You… are amazing.” He kissed her lips, then her forehead, before continuing, “Thank you.” 

She smiled up at him, “I still can’t believe she’s here.” 

A nurse brought the baby back to them, and again laid her on Dani’s chest. “Someone’s hungry,” the woman smiled. 

Malcolm watched as Dani nursed their daughter. She held her close, humming “Twinkle Twinkle, Little Star” softly to her as she fed. When the nurses showed them examples of how to burp her, he absorbed every word like a sponge, memorizing every position, every hold. Another nurse showed them how to swaddle her in a receiving blanket, a position he was told soothes newborns and helps them sleep. 

Once all the personnel had left, Dani started to drift off to sleep. Malcolm checked his watch; it was almost 5 A.M.

“Why don’t you hold her while I nap,” Dani suggested, half asleep. Malcolm started to pick her up when Dani spoke again, “Take off your shirt first.” 

He looked at her confused, “What?” 

“Dad’s are supposed to do skin-to-skin contact too. It’s good for her, and you.”

After removing his shirt, Malcolm again reached down and picked up his daughter. He walked back to the chair and covered her with a tiny blanket. She was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. Her skin was a gorgeous blend of his and Dani’s. The hair was definitely her mother’s; a head full of dark curls rested in on his chest. Her eyes, however, were unmistakably his. Two stunning teal orbs peeked up at him through sleepy eyelids. 

“Are you tired?” he asked her, smiling, every part of him completely head-over-heels in love with the tiny human he was holding. “Being born is hard work isn’t it? You deserve some rest.” 

Her eyes blinked slower and slower, until she too drifted off to sleep. Malcolm continued to watch her every move as she slept on his chest. 

That evening, once the grandmothers and aunt were given ample time to visit the new addition to their families, Gil and JT were next in line to meet her. Dani had just finished feeding her when they knocked at the door. They entered the room bearing gifts. Malcolm took the baby so that Dani could look accept them. JT’s was a Teddy Bear that had to be at least three times the baby’s size. Gil had a onesie custom made that said “Future NYPD Detective”. 

Malcolm walked over to the two of them, the tiny bundle in his arms cooing. “Guys, this is Charlie. Well, Charlotte, but ‘Charlie’.”

Gil looked over at Dani, “After your dad.” 

She nodded, “Yeah.”

“What’s the middle name?” JT asked. 

Malcolm looked up at Gil and smiled, “Jaqueline.”

The lieutenant's eyes misted, as he pressed his lips together. Then he held out his arms, “May I?” 

“Of course.” Charlie squirmed in his arms as Malcolm handed her to over. “Say hi to Grandpa, Charlie.” 

Gil looked down at her and absolutely beamed with pride. “Thank goodness you got your momma’s looks,” he glanced up at Bright and grinned mischievously. “No mistaking those eyes, though, is there?” This time Malcolm grinned. When Charlie grabbed onto his finger, Gil looked up at them all and chuckled, “Well that’s it, she gets whatever she wants for the rest of her life.” 

They stayed for over an hour, JT getting his turn to hold his “let’s be honest, niece”, as he put it. The detective promised to teach her all the tricks Mommy didn’t want her to know. When Charlie started to get fussy, he handed her to Dani. 

“I think she’s hungry,” she said.

“We need to let you guys relax anyway,” Gil said. Before they left he walked over to Malcolm and hugged him tightly. “Congratulations, kiddo.You too Dani. She’s absolutely beautiful.”

After their teammates left, and Charlie once again had a full belly, Dani dozed a bit while their daughter lay on her chest.

_ Our daughter. _

It was still difficult to wrap his head around the fact that Charlie was actually here, tangible proof of the love he and Dani shared. Malcolm watched as Charlie too drifted in and out of sleep, comforted by the heartbeat she’d come to know and love from the inside all those months. 

It was an interesting feeling to look over and see his entire heart, separated from his body, laying there peacefully asleep. He was so lucky it was practically sinful. For whatever reason, the universe had seen fit to bring Dani and Charlie into his life. And Malcolm would spend the rest of his life trying to be worthy of them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re interested, my good friend Britt made a an absolutely stunning mini movie of this fic. I cried multiple times not gonna lie.  
> https://youtu.be/_tWLnh1uQrc


End file.
